The Storm
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: After years of torture Isabella finally gets her revenge, but with a price. Her human memories all gone, all that's left are the memories of her torture. With a unique gift and an unlikely friend she begins to see life in a positive light. As time passes new memories begin to replace the torture, and the finding of her mate changes things. M for Violence
1. The Beginning

Author's Note

This is a new Multi-chapter story I'll be updating at the very least once a month. It is a Jasper/Bella Pairing for any of you that may be wondering.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Isabella spat the blood that had pooled from her mouth on the floor before she looked at her captor and smirked. "Is that all you have princess? I must say you're losing your touch, I didn't even feel that."

The dark haired vampire growled at Isabella, baring her perfect white teeth at her as she sneered back at Isabella disgusted at the human in front of her. "I'd shut your mouth before you get more than you bargained for." Isabella laughed as the dark haired vampire lost her patience and bit down on her neck, the venom seeping into her system. Her laughter was short lived as the pain began to set in and everything began to become unfocused. Isabella could hear the arguing and clashing of metal as two vampires fought as she sank deeper into her pain. Her screams becoming an echoing sound in the background no one paying attention to the pain she was undergoing.

"Do you understand what you did?" Victoria's shrieking voice filled the room and echoed off the walls.

"She was getting on my nerves!" The dark haired vampire yelled back her face twisting in anger at the mere thought of the human. She stood straighter, her eyes never leaving Victoria's as she stood her ground. She was a much feared vampire and wouldn't be talked down too by anyone, especially someone she worked with.

"Now she's going to have newborn abilities! You gave her the ability to fight back!" Victoria said her voice filled with panic, she wanted Isabella defenseless not with the ability to fight back.

"This may work in our favor, newborns tend to lose their human memories, if the human loses her memories you can mold her into your personal slave, and then take her back the Cullen's damaged and destroyed." The dark haired vampire said knowing that a great way to terrorize the Cullen's was to destroy the image they had for their once human pet.

"Maria, we both know only a few newborns lose their memory during the change. Isabella could remember everything we've been doing to her for the last three years and attack," Victoria said looking back at the crumbling body of Isabella as she twitched on the floor and screamed as the venom began to overtake her body.

"Then we'll kill her, I'm sure after three years of torture you finally have had enough of this," Maria said looking down at Isabella with disgust, she would be more than happy to rip her apart and burn the pieces once the change is over.

Victoria walked out of the room grabbing one of the lower men and taking him to the basement to torture she was going to take her anger out one way or another and since Isabella wasn't awake to endure torture she found another victim.

-Page Break-

Three years. It's been three years and she's lived with endless torture from sadistic vampires. She was kidnapped from her home in Forks, Washington and taken to Texas, where she's been locked up in a room to herself. The only people she ever saw were a limited number of vampires that would come into her room. There were the ones who would come and torture her until she could no longer scream, or the two individuals who took pity on her and cared for her. Bringing her food and water whenever she needed it to continue to survive, if it was not for them she would've died long ago.

Going through the change was a different pain compared to what she had been through in the last three years. She wasn't screaming to please someone who was a psychopath, she was screaming to allow herself a new chance at life. A chance to get revenge on those who have tortured her during her time in Texas, she wanted vengeance on the last three years of her life that were taken from her. She wanted revenge for the life they had stolen from her.

She hung on to every memory she could remember from the last few years, many things from before her kidnapping had already began to disappear from her mind. She only focused on the past three years of her tortures, she needed to remember what they had done to her. She craved for the chance she would be able to get her revenge on her captors.

The screaming began to die down as the venom reached Isabella's heart. It began to give its last and final pumps as Isabella's human life came to end and now began the launch of her vampire life. Isabella's eyes opened, they were no longer the deep brown they were before they were now a vibrant red the eyes of a killer. She looked around the room noticing the little things she had never seen before. The uncleansed blood splatter on the floor, the dust on the window and all the carvings she had made counting the days she was locked inside the room. As she looked over the carvings the door sprang open almost flying off its hinges as a red-haired vampire stood at the doorway. She examined Isabella from the doorway cautious to know if she had indeed remembered her human life and the torture she had been put through. Victoria stood waiting for the little tickle in her mind alerting her if she was in danger.

Isabella noticed the tension and the caution in Victoria's stance, she could see a green light appearing where Victoria's heart would initially be. She focused on the light, letting it pour into her mind, and then she could see it, danger intuition. Victoria could sense danger and be able to avoid it. Isabella didn't know what was happening why she was able to know that Victoria had a power, but her mind knew. She focused more, causing her head to begin to throb in pain, but she couldn't stop she needed to keep pushing her mind. Her mind began to collect the information about Victoria's gift analyzing it, until it stopped. Isabella was in the core of the ability. To her it was as if it were a simple switch that could control the gift using her mind she flipped the switch and the light dimmed until it was close to non-existent. The gift was still there, only now it was off, Victoria could no longer use it until Isabella turned it back on.

Isabella smirked internally as she saw the confusion pass Victoria's features, only to be quickly covered by a stony expression. "I see you're awake, what do you remember?"

There were two directions to go down, she could tell the truth and attack her instantly, or she could lie and figure out a way to get both her and all her allies to meet their deaths. She decided on the latter and stood up making sure not to make any sudden movements her throat burning as she moved, but now wasn't the time to worry about any of that she needed revenge first. "W- Who are you?" Isabella rasped trying her best to make it seem as if she were confused. In order for any of this to work she needed to act the part.

Victoria smirked, this was a good sign. "I'm Victoria my dear, call me Vicky please. Do you know what you are?" Isabella shook her head no as she fidgeted around like a regular newborn would do. "You're a vampire, and your throat must be burning from just waking up. Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to get something for your thirst." Isabella nodded, she walked cautiously towards Victoria. She walked out behind her, three years and this was the first time she was allowed out of the room.

Walking endlessly through the large home until they finally arrived in what appeared a dining area. Victoria pointed to a chair in the distance, "Sit." She command as if Isabella were a family pet.

Isabella nodded, knowing now wasn't the time to get her back but on her list of people to kill Victoria would be the first. She sat down in the chair taking in her surroundings, she was calculating her moves she was going to understand the layout of the room she was in before attacking. If she could repeat what she had done with Victoria's power to the rest of the vampires who held powers she would be able to attack them without problem and hopefully be able to kill Victoria in the end. She only hoped that if she were to die today in this room today, Victoria were to die alongside her.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Victoria returned with luckily for Isabella all the people who had come to torture her in the past. This would be easier than she could ever have expected. They all sat around her, Maria and Victoria taking the seats on either side of Isabella. Isabella kept her eyes opened she began to repeat what she had done with Victoria to the others in the room. She realized it had gotten easier the more she did. There were 10 other vampires in the room, all of them with some sort of power. Maria's was one of the strongest with a gift of persuasion which she most likely used to get these people on her side. Isabella switched off all their powers, and sat back twitching on and off suspecting that was how newborns tended to act.

They all watched her, cautiously knowing newborns were crazed and would attack when they felt trapped. Isabella didn't make any sudden movements, she was taking everything in ready to attack to get her revenge on these people. Tilting her head to the side, she noticed a mirror on the other side of the room, but her new beautiful vampire appearance didn't catch her attention it was the glowing in her heart that caught her attention. It was similar to Victoria's only hers wasn't glowing green, but a bright white color. She looked deeper and saw what her gift was, only this time she couldn't turn it off, hers was permanent. Isabella could manipulate powers, she could turn them on or off, make them stronger or weaker, but most importantly she could use them as her own. Isabella smirked internally at the new revelation and turned back to the vampires in front of her.

"Isabella, it's time for you to feed, but you will not feed until the rest of us are done, you can have what's left over," Maria said sneering at the newborn making her distaste for the girl clear.

Isabella smirked, "I think not princess, see whatever power you had over me disintegrated the second you sank your teeth into me. I'll feed whenever the hell I want to feed, and I've decided I'll feed right after I finish killing each and every one of you." Isabella used Maria's gift to her advantage, "Don't you all just want to see that happen?" Reluctantly they all nodded their heads and stayed seated. Their eyes held a glimmer of fear in them as they watched the newborn stand up from her seat, she walked to Victoria's chair and ran her hand along Victoria's neck.

"Do you remember everything you did to me Victoria?" Isabella whispered into Victoria's ear, "Every cut, bite, and burn you made on me for the past three years. I've always wondered why you got your revenge out on me, and honestly I don't even remember what I did to get you so angry with me. Through the change I only held on to all the memories of you and everyone else in this room torturing me. You should've killed me three years ago Victoria." Isabella's teeth bit Victoria's ear and tugged on it slowly, causing it to slowly and painfully detach from Victoria's body.

Victoria let out an ear piercing scream as her ear detached from her body, "Pathetic…" Victoria murmured through the pain.

Isabella smirked, "That you are." Isabella reached and took Victoria's right hand in hers, and lifted it for Victoria to see, "I remember every time you used these fingers to scratch out my skin, to make me bleed just so you could feed." Isabella bent each finger until it snapped off landing in Victoria's lap. She then moved to her arm, and broke it off at the elbow. She let the piece fall unto the ground. She relished in hearing Victoria's screams, but then a face entered her mind, one she didn't recognize. It was of an older man, dark hair, a cheesy 80's mustache, and a badge. He meant something to her, and what she was doing now made her realize she was no better than Victoria. If she wanted justice for what had happened to her, she wouldn't be torturing she would just get it over with kill Victoria to save someone else from having the same fate in the future. Isabella stepped back from Victoria and looked back at herself in the mirror, she couldn't remember who she was at as a human, but she knew she wasn't the same as the people who sat in front of her, she wouldn't torture for her own personal fun.

Isabella looked back at Victoria and took a step forward, she snapped her head off and placed it on the table in front of her. She dismembered the rest of the body and created a small pile, she walked around the table dismembering each vampire placing their heads on the table and the rest of their limbs on a separate pile. When she got to Maria she stopped and gazed in her eyes.

"The world will be a better place without you in it," Isabella said as she snapped her head off. She looked at the ten heads that now rested on the table and smiled, she had saved a few lives from suffering the same fate as she had. She found a lighter and lit the limbs on fire she watched the purple smoke fill the air around her as these vampires finally met their death. The heads still stayed on the table lifeless, she would dispose of them when the time was right, but right now she had to get rid of the rest of the newborn army and the loyal followers of Maria, she would kill all of them.

-Page Break-

Isabella stood towards the side of the field looking as the purple smoke filled the open air. The sky was grey and the thunder crackled in the air as the bodies burned. She looked up at the sky as a bolt of lightning struck down and hit her straight in the heart. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees with a scream, her body burned as if she were going through the change all over again.

Finally the pain stopped as rain began to fall Isabella opened her eyes again, they no longer where the vibrant red they once were, they now were a striking blue the color was bright, it could almost blind you. She closed her eyes and heaved deep breaths as she tried to center herself she had yet to notice the change in her eyes, but she could sense the change in herself. She was now connected to the storm raging on in the sky.

Isabella growled looking at the sky, she didn't want this she didn't want to be a part of the storm she just wanted peace. She fell to the ground with a cry of anger as she lay in the middle of a storm, her storm.


	2. Elysia

Author's Note

Finally, it's here! Hope you all like it!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Isabella stood in front of a large mirror as she inspected her eyes. She had just finished feeding from a human that was locked in the basement of Maria's home, but her eyes hadn't changed color like they were meant to. The blinding blue color was still there, not a single hint of red left, because of that she looked human. She sighed and went back to searching the home for anything she would need in the future. She had found a few duffel bags and filled them with some of Maria's stashed money, she knew she would end up needing it sooner or later. Two bags were filled with money, and a third was filled with some clothes she had found that fortunately hadn't been worn yet, the last thing she wanted was Maria's stench all over her. Luckily she had also been able to find a strong pair of sunglasses that not even a vampire would be able to see through. She didn't want people staring at her eyes everywhere she went, that would eventually call attention to her and that would cause problems she didn't want to deal with.

Isabella exited the house and took in deep breath as she stood several feet away from her own personal hell. She looked back at the place she had been tortured in for the last three years of her existence. The feeling of finally being free filled her entire being and she was more than happy to know that she would finally be able to let go of everything of her past.

A crack of thunder rang through the sky causing Isabella to look up as the thunder filled the air. She felt stronger as the thunder continued to roar through the sky. To her it was as if it were encouraging her to keep going. An Idea popped into her head as the thunder once again rumbled in the sky. She decided to give something a try and closed her eyes trying to focus all her mind on one goal. She remembered feeling the lightning course inside her after it struck her and wanted to see if she could relive that feeling and use it for her own benefit.

Isabella focused and slowly she began to feel the small tingles running up her spine and through her veins. She felt it tickle her fingertips making them feel like they were on fire. Her eyes snapped open just as she felt the sensation shoot out of her fingertips. Upon opening her eyes she saw the house was on fire. Isabella grinned as she saw the home burning, this was the final step to destroying the past she so dearly wanted to forget.

Isabella spun around as she heard a growl, she crouched down and prepared to attack if she needed to. "Who are you?" Isabella asked through growls as she looked upon the stranger. Her eyes zoned in on his chest and she could tell he had a gift, but Isabella wasn't focused on taking that away as it was no real danger to her. The stranger tilted his head and looked at Isabella, he stepped back knowing better than to corner a newborn. His years in battle helped him remember just how violent newborns could be.

"You're tame for a newborn. How long have you been a vampire?" He asked analyzing Isabella cautious not to startle her.

Isabella laughed, "I don't go telling strangers facts about me and if you want to live than you'll tell me who the hell you are? I've never seen you here before and you're too old to be a part of Maria's army. If you were working for her I would've met you by now, so who are you and what do you want?" Isabella said, the thunder roaring again in the background giving Isabella the extra strength to stand her ground.

"Peter Whitlock, the little voice in my head told me that I had to be here today and at this very moment." Peter said taking another step back sensing the danger that swirled around the young newborn, she might've looked innocent but his instincts told him she was stronger than she looked.

"Your gift, it's weak, but it does seem to be useful and far more unique than the other ones I've seen." Isabella mumbled looking into his gift's core analyzing it to see exactly what it could do. If it were stronger and at its full potential he could learn to control it and use it at his will.

"It's not a real gift," Peter said he cautiously took a step forward and was relieved she didn't become startled at his movement.

Isabella laughed, who would deny their gift? "You have the gift of knowledge don't deny it, Peter, denial won't get you anywhere. What did it tell you?"

"I needed to be here at this exact time and date. What happened here?" Peter asked looking around and seeing the burning house along with several pile of newborn ashes. This looked like a battle ground and there was only one person left standing in the end.

"I killed them, all of them." Isabella said looking around just as Peter had done seconds before. "They all deserved to die."

"Maria?" Peter asked remembering the woman who had once tortured him and his brother when they were a part of her army.

"Dead." Isabella replied simply. "She was part of the first group to go. I took out her and her allies firt, than I went to her older more loyal servants, and finally I went for her newborns." Isabella replied calmly the thunder subsided, but the dark clouds still covered the sky.

"By yourself?" Peter asked in disbelief he had never heard of a vampire with so much power, especially a newborn.

Isabella nodded she turned her head in time to see the house fall apart and crumble to the ground. It was finally time for her to go, her time to leave it all behind. She grabbed the bags off the floor and began to walk away. She noticed Peter quickly moving to keep her pace. Neither said a word until they had walked for a few minutes at a human pace. "Why are you following me? You should've just left."

"I can't that little gift of mine says to stick by you, so I am." Peter said a silly grin on his face. "I guess this is the part where we get to know each other, so what's your name?"

"Isabella," She answered, that had been as much of her name as she could remember. "Did you know Maria?"

"You could say that, I was part of her army once. I escaped with my companion who left a few years ago." Peter replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Isabella nodded, "Companion? Not mate?"

"No, I haven't found my mate yet." Peter replied with a smile. "I know that when the time comes I'll find my mate, for now I'm okay without one. How did you end up with Maria?"

"I don't remember exactly, but I know I was brought to her camp. An ally of hers, Victoria, she wanted to torture me, so she brought me there. This was the one place I could be tortured for years without interruption or suspicion from the humans. Maria and her other allies were the ones who tortured me for the last three years. It wasn't until a few days ago that Maria slipped and bit me injecting enough venom for me begin the transition. That single bite was her undoing," Isabella said with a sigh.

"You're just a few days old?" Peter asked shocked as he let the information sink in not believing her works. "You're not the normal newborn. Newborns aren't calm and controlled, they're violent and thirsty. You should be looking for your next meal or at least going through a violent rampage in the woods."

"When you're tortured for three years with no sight of fresh air, barely staying alive, and the only thing on your mind is getting revenge for everything that was done to you, you don't have time to be crazed. I knew this was coming from the beginning. I've been preparing for it since the first day. I've been hoping that I could become a vampire in order to finally get my revenge, as a human I couldn't get them back for they had done t me." Isabella explained.

"What do you remember of your human life?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"Just the past three years. Everything else faded away when I was human, so I couldn't really hold onto memories I didn't have. During the change the only clear memories I had were of all the torture, so I held onto them. I needed them so that I knew who to kill as part of my revenge." Isabella said pushing back the memories of her torture, she didn't need them ever again.

Peter sighed, he didn't create relationships with people the only real relationship was Jasper. But this girl felt like she meant something to him, not a mate, but sister someone he had to look after. "So where are we going?"

"We?" Isabella asked looking at Peter with a look of complete shock.

"Of course! I have nothing else to do, and since you took out my number one enemy I have no one's death to plot anymore. I thought I'd just tag along with you see where you go and what you do." Peter said with a shrug.

Isabella sighed in frustration. "I honestly don't know where I want to go… I've spent three years locked up I don't remember much of my human memories, only the past three years, and that's not something I want to remember now. Where do I go from here?"

Peter grinned, "I got just the place, come on follow me."

Isabella looked at him suspiciously, not prepared to trust someone just yet. "Follow you were?"

"I have a home not that far from here, we can stay there while you choose what you want to do next." Peter said the silly grin on his face never faltering.

Isabella nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. They ran for close to an hour Isabella pulling back so she wouldn't leave Peter behind, but finally they arrived at a large wooden home.

"This is your home?" Isabella asked as she looked at the house, it was a home, a real home.

"One of them, I have another one in Alaska, but the veggie covens are there and no one likes them," Peter said.

"Veggie covens? Do you by any chance mean the Cullen's?" Isabella asked remembering the few times Victoria mentioned the name.

"Yes, how do you know them?" Peter asked walking up the front door and finding the hidden key to unlock it.

"Victoria mentioned them once or twice," Isabella said trying to recall the memories but her mind seemed to have blocked it she shook it off and returned her attention to Peter who had opened the door to his home.

"Come on in, let's find you a room, and then we can figure out where to go from here." Peter said as he held the door open for Isabella to walk in.

She looked at his hand for a moment, and following the instinct in her gut she took. Peter would be her friend and not her enemy, she could trust him.

-Page Break-

Isabella sat in the living room her sunglasses still on, she had almost forgotten they were there until Peter finally spoke up, "What's with the glasses?"

Isabella thought for a second debating whether or no she could tell him the truth or not. Her mind was telling her she could trust him, so she decided to tell him the truth. "After I burned the newborns bodies I was struck by lightning, and that somehow changed me. It sort of connected me to the storm. You know the thunder, clouds, rain, lightning, I'm connected to all that, and when it happened, it changed my eyes. They're no longer the red they're supposed to be but a bright blue. The glasses covers up the eye color, it tends to be startling."

Peter perked up, "I have to see, come on takeoff the glasses."

Isabella's hand shook as she reached for the glasses and took them off she looked at Peter and his eyes became wide with astonishment. He didn't say anything just inspected her eyes. Minutes passed until Peter finally spoke, but what he said surprised Isabella.

"I've got it! Elysia!" Peter said as if he had solved a problem.

"Elysia?" Isabella asked putting on her glasses again.

"Yes, sorry, but Isabella is too long, and a bit boring, so I decided to give you a nickname. I've settled in Elysia, it's a Greek name, it means lightning struck. I thought it fit you," Peter said with a shrug and a smirk as he felt proud of himself for coming up with the name.

Isabella smiled a first real smile in a long time, "You're an idiot." Isabella replied with a bright smile. She turned her head and looked outside, noticing the thunder had stopped and the lightning had settled down. It seemed having Peter around was helping her more than she thought it would.

"Figured out where you want to go next? I was thinking Disneyland, they say it's the happiest place on Earth, so I think we need to check it out." Peter said rubbing his hands together in thought, the anticipation building up inside him at the idea of going to the theme park.

Isabella looked at him confused, "What's Disneyland?"

"That's where we're going next! I'm giving you you're childhood back, pack your bags Elysia we're heading off to California," Peter said.

"You do know I don't have any identification papers or any actual clothes right?" Isabella replied looking at Peter with a raised eyebrow.

Peter nodded, "I figured, I'll have that covered, in a few minutes."

-Page Break-

Peter finished making Isabella's identification papers and handed the folder to her where he had left her in the living room.

"What's this?" Isabella asked taking the papers from Peter and looking them over, all her papers said she was Isabella Elysia Whitlock, "Whitlock?"

"It's my last name, see in there somewhere it connects you to me as me being your older brother," Peter said with a wide smirk.

Isabella half choked, she was surprised to see someone being so nice to her, she wasn't used to it… not anymore. "Why?"

"I thought it fit, so in there is everything you need and we can go deposit all that money into your bank account. After all that is done we can go out and buy you some things you're going to need, but first you should probably shower. You have dried blood all over you, I'm guessing from your meal, and a bunch of dust and a large burn mark on your chest from where I suspect you got struck by the lightning," Peter said looking at mark that was beginning to fade as Bella's body worked to heal itself.

Isabella sighed, "Yeah I should probably go do that, and the bathroom is where?"

"It's in your room, you do remember how to use a bathroom right?" Peter asked not sure how much she had forgotten.

"The basics," Isabella answered as she walked off, she stopped at the door of her room "Thanks for this Peter." She knew she didn't have to say it loudly, Peter would hear her from the other room.

-Later in the Day-

"Don't stand up too straight, Elysia! You're trying to blend in with humans, and no one looks as serious as you do right now." Peter whispered to Isabella as they walked through the streets as they were in need of some things before their trip began.

Isabella sighed, "I haven't been a normal human for three years, Peter. I doubt I'll be able to act like one being a vampire."

Peter laughed, "Come on let's go into this store and see what you can get."

Isabella groaned, "I think I hated shopping as a human too."

"Are Memories coming back?" Peter asked curious.

Isabella shook her head, "No, but it was just a feeling I was getting."

"They'll come back," Peter said reassuring Isabella, he put his arm around her shoulder and kept walking with her.

"What if I don't want them to?" Isabella said quietly. "I think I knew about vampires when I was human. After I killed Victoria a few memories began to seep in, and I remember Victoria said I killed her mate, but I couldn't as a human. That's when I realized a vampire must've done it. This was hinting at the fact that I knew about vampires as a human, but I can't stop asking myself one question. Why would they protect me from one vampire and not another? I just don't want to know the answer. I don't want to know why I wasn't good enough to protect a second time."

Peter nodded in understanding, it would be hard for anyone to know they weren't good enough to protect. "I understand Elysia, I don't remember a lot of my human life either the memories never came back to me and I could never really look for them inside my head. I was so busy trying not to die my newborn year that I didn't poke around in my mind for them to surface."

"How'd you leave?" Isabella asked curiously, she knew it was close to impossible to escape the wars alive. "I know how Maria is with her army, she watches over them constantly, so how did you manage to get past her?"

"The Major," Peter said in a tone filled with sadness and pride. "His name was Jasper Whitlock. He's my brother by venom and during our time in the wars he was Maria's second in command at the time. I'm sure you know after the first year every newborn is sent to die. When it was my turn to die Jasper couldn't do it, I was his brother and he couldn't bring himself to kill me. Jasper put himself at risk when he let me and my companion go free. I was considered his solider, the only one that was good enough to stand by his side during battles. A Few years after I escaped, I went back and got him out of there. He's been living with that group of veggies for a few years, the Cullen's actually."

Isabella nodded, "I've heard about you, the Major and his Soldier, Maria often mentioned that you were good at your jobs and you would be the best ones to torture me, she had hoped of getting you back one day so that you could join the party."

"We've heard the rumors that she was looking for us. We've been running from her for ages, but she knows better than to come after either of us herself. Jasper is whipped by his demon pixie wife right now, he's not as strong as he once was, living off the animal diet can really decrease and make you weaker. He can still fight better than a lot of people I know, but it's not his best." Peter said, he looked out the window at the cloud covered sky and turned to Isabella, "Did it hurt when you got your gift?"

"Yes, it felt like my chest was on fire, like everything inside of me was burning. I'm just lucky my other gift came along naturally in the transition." Isabella responded as she too looked at the sky through the window of the store.

Peter looked at her strangely thinking about what she had just said. "Other gift?"

"I can sense another person's gift. I can see into the core of their gift and I can either make it stronger or weaker, or I could turn it off and on." Isabella said she looked over at Peter and then to his heart. "You have the gift of knowledge. I can see it in you, I can look inside you and see your gift. It's like I have the direct manual to your gift. I know how to work it and I know what happens if it's at its full potential. From what I've been able to gather every vampire has a gift of some sort that's been passed onto them from their human life. The only thing is, not every vampire has their gift on, their gift is dormant and I can bring it to life if I wanted to."

"So you can see it in me?" Peter said looking down trying to see where his gift's core would be.

Isabella laughed seeing Peter look all over himself, she poked his heart gently. "All gifts are here. I know it's cheesy that the core of your gift lies in your heart, but that's where it is. When you were human you must've been very smart, this leading you to have the gift of knowledge when you were turned."

"Hmm… so it's an actual gift, I never classified it as that." Peter said with a slight pause, "So these clouds are going to follow you everywhere?"

Isabella shrugged, "I guess, but it has to be a good thing. This way I can walk out in broad daylight and never have a problem with the sun." Isabella looked around the store and groaned at all the racks of clothing. Peter laughed and they had the sales clerk bring them different clothes for Isabella to try on.

Time passed and Isabella scoffed as the sales lady handed her a dress through the curtains of the dressing room. "Peter what the hell is this?"

"It's a dress, Elysia. I know you can't remember much from your human life, but I would suspect you would know what that was." Peter said with a small chuckle as he tried to contain the large laugh that was building inside him, he had never known someone who despised shopping as much as Isabella did.

"I know what it is I was asking why the hell it's in here," Isabella said coming out in a pair of black leather skinny jeans and a light sweater. "I'm wearing this out." Isabella handed the sales clerk the clothes she was going to buy which consisted of mostly dark clothing.

Peter laughed, "Most girls would have more color variety in their wardrobe."

"My eyes hold enough color," Isabella replied with a shrug, she looked around the store and stopped when she saw the last thing she needed. "I need shoes."

"To the shoes we go," Peter said walking to the shoe side of the store. He sat down as Isabella began looking through the shoes, "Get those at the bottom with cartoons on them."

Isabella laughed, "Shut up Peter, I'm not getting those, they're for kids." She finally choose out different pairs and choose to wear heels, she was a vampire and it didn't hurt to walk in them like she thought they would.

Finally after they stopped by every other store Peter could think of they headed back to the house.

"We leave tomorrow night," Peter said with a grin thinking about their oncoming trip, "So we'll go get you some blood right before so you shouldn't have a problem on the plane."

"Are you sure I can get on a plane? I mean with all the clouds constantly following me around?" Isabella asked.

"It'll just be a bit of a bumpy ride, no problem." Peter said waving her off. "There are suitcases in the back room, but before we pack we should watch some movies. You need to be caught up in your Disney knowledge before going to Disneyland, you have to know what you're getting yourself into."

"I feel like that's a similar name, but I can't connect it to anything," Isabella said trying to search for memories, but she couldn't get anything.

"Maybe the movies will jog your memory," Peter said pulling out a shopping bag filled with Disney movies he had gotten today to help Isabella with her Disney knowledge. He put the first one in and sat back on the couch next to Isabella and put the movie in.

-Little Mermaid, Mulan 1 &2, Aladdin 1&2, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella 1&2, Pocahontas 1&2, Nightmare before Christmas A hundred and one Dalmatians, Peter Pan, Dumbo and Snow White Later-

Isabella sat with her legs in Peter's lap as she sat back and watched the ending of Snow White before Christmas, "I liked this one, is this all that's left?"

"Nope, we still have the classic Mikey mouse movies to watch, and a bunch of other non-animation movies to watch." Peter said pulling the box set out of the bag along with a few other DVDs and handing it to Isabella.

Isabella laughed and reached for the movies. "Let's get started then."

Peter nodded, "Just give me a moment, I have a phone call to answer." Isabella nodded and stood up and walked to the DVD player picking out the next movie they were going to watch.

The phone rang as he predicted and Peter smirked as he heard Isabella laugh. "Hey asshole how may I help you?"

"Just checking in, you haven't messaged in a while so I thought I'd call in and see how you were doing without Charlotte," Jasper's voice rang out from the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter," Peter said with an exasperated voice he didn't like the idea of being watched over like an infant.

Isabella's voice echoed from the living room, "I'm putting in the pirate movie first, Mickey can wait for another time!"

"Who was that?" Jasper voice said it was filled with alarm as he knew Peter wasn't social, and he didn't recognize the voice.

"That's my new sister. Look Jasper I'm grateful that you care so much, but I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine right now, I'll call you in a few days with an update on my life and to assure you that I haven't tried to kill myself." Peter said itching to get back to watching the movies with Isabella.

Jasper sighed, "Fine, but I expect an update on your life soon."

"Right, I'll give you all the information you want," Peter said just as he heard the beginning of the Pirates of Caribbean movie begin, "You were supposed to wait, Elysia!"

"I figured you already watched this, so I started without you!" Isabella said from the living room.

Peter groaned, "Got to go Jasper have fun with your deranged coven!"

Jasper laughed, "Goodbye Peter, and I hope to meet this Elysia soon."

Peter growled, "You can't call her that Jasper, that's my nickname for her. I'll see about you meeting her, she's not the friend making type. Bye." Peter hung the phone and went back to the living room and threw himself on the couch causing it to snap in half.

Isabella laughed loudly as she slid towards the snapped half of the couch were Peter was now at, "Way to go Pete!"

"I can always buy a new couch, maybe one that'll withstand my strength," Peter said as he stood up and held a hand out for Isabella. They both moved to the two different love seats and continued on with their movie marathon together.

-Page Break-

Isabella laughed as she and Peter boarded the plane, so far she was controlling herself a lot better than she expected to. "Explain to me again, why you had to buy all the first class tickets and half the business class tickets."

Peter smirked widely, "Safety Elysia." Isabella looked at him with an eyebrow raised knowing that wasn't true. Peter sighed, "I don't like sharing my space with humans, it's uncomfortable and it gets on my nerves to be in tights spaces with a human when I can't drink from them. Besides, this trip is more than a few hours it'll help with the thirst if we're not around humans that much."

Isabella nodded and took her seat and Peter took the seat next to her. Isabella pulled out the phone Peter insisted she get, "Alright, so explain to me how I'm supposed to use this thing."

Peter laughed loudly, "You're probably one of the strongest vampires in the world, and you seem to have so much trouble with the simplest things."

Isabella shoved Peter lightly a smile still planted on her lips. "I'll get the hang of it sooner or later, I mean it can't be too hard to use this thing."

Peter tried to contain his laugh as she cracked the screen under the strength of the simple swipe of her finger.


	3. Leaving You

Author's Note

Well… This weather huh Yeah, that was lame. Next chapter should contain Jasper.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

-2 years Later-

Isabella sat sprawled out on a beach chair in the backyard of a cabin in Hawaii Peter sat beside her with a portable game player in his hands, "Where to next Pete?" She questioned curiously as she turned her head and looked to Peter.

"I don't know, what about Canada? Or maybe to the Grand Canyon," Peter said as he didn't remove his eyes from the game in his hands.

"The Grand Canyon is a good idea, we won't have to hide like other vampires and could actually enjoy the sight." Isabella said.

"Grand Canyon it is Elysia," Peter said, he stood up and took out his phone. "Jasper's going to call soon."

Isabella stood up, "I'm going to go for a swim, and I'll let you talk in peace, Pete." Isabella waved and walked off quickly without another word as she heard the phone ring. Life with Peter was perfect, her human memories never really came back but she was okay with it. Peter and she had traveled everywhere constantly going to places they both deemed was the best. It began with Disneyland and then every other amusement park and national landmark they could think of. Peter had given Isabella a whole new life and she was grateful for it. In return Isabella had given Peter someone who stuck around in his life. Jasper had left, and Charlotte had too, but Isabella was sticking around, because as much as Peter needed her she needed Peter just the same.

Peter heard his phone ring and quickly answered it, "Hello asshole, in what may I help you today?"

"I left Alice," Jasper's voice said no trace of sadness in his tone as he spoke. "I was wondering if I can crash with you in Texas for a while."

"Sure thing, Major. Get a plane ride and I'll meet you there when you land. Elysia and I are in Hawaii, but I figure we can make it there the same time as you," Peter said.

"Hawaii?" Jasper asked in shock there was too much sun not to expose themselves.

"Elysia is very talented… so what happened between you and the demon pixie?" Peter asked changing the subject.

"I caught her with some newborn," Jasper said with distaste. "We were never mates just companions, I guess it finally fell apart between us."

"I could've told you it would from the beginning, but I'll meet you in Texas so I can tell you then. You can tell me all about how much of a bitch Alice truly is and I'll agree wholeheartedly." Peter said with a laugh, he heard Jasper laugh before they said their goodbyes and he hung up. He went after Isabella to find that she was talking to some human boy. Peter's older brother mode kicked in and he glared at the boy as he approached.

"Sorry, not interested." Isabella said as she walked away, the guy stared after for a few seconds before Peter's glare sent him running. Isabella approached Peter and smile. "How's the call go?"

"Jasper has ended things with his wife Alice, so he's going to our home in Texas." Peter said, he was about to ask her to come back with him when his gift stepped in. She couldn't go she had to continue on to the Grand Canyon without him. "I was planning on going back to Texas and taking you with me, but my gift tells me you need to continue on and go to the Grand Canyon."

Isabella looked at Peter her eyes going wide as she hadn't been without Peter in years. "By myself? Do I absolutely have to go?"

"Afraid so Elysia, but it won't be long. Maybe you'll find something that you need there. Maybe this will finally be the key to opening up your memories." Peter said.

Isabella sighed ignoring his comment on her memories. "I can go to Texas afterwards right? I don't like the idea of being by myself for too long."

"I haven't gotten anything from my gift, so I think you can come home once you're done. Besides I don't think I can handle Jasper on my own." Peter said with a slight smile.

Isabella smiled, "When do we leave to go on our separate adventures?"

"Tonight, I'll make the arrangements for the both of us. You can find a movie interesting enough to watch, make sure to make it good." Peter said as he pulled back out his phone preparing to make a few calls.

Isabella nodded, "Fine, but whatever I choose goes, no taking it back…"

"I make no promises, if it's stupid I'm changing it." Peter said as he pressed the screen on his phone and began making calls.

-Page Break-

Peter got off the plane and went to get his luggage that contained the camera with the photos of his travels with Elysia. He took out his phone just as Jasper called and grinned. He missed Elysia, but he couldn't help but be glad to be able to see his brother again. "Hey asshole, plane just landed. Where are you?"

"Outside. Hurry up and get here I hate being around so many humans." Jasper's said his voice sounding aggravated. Peter had no doubt it was because he was probably thirsty.

"I'll be right out," Peter said hanging up his phone. He got his things and headed out he instantly caught Jasper's scent and followed it to a large truck. He got into the passenger seat of the truck and turned to Jasper. "Couldn't get a bigger truck asshole?" Peter said sarcastically.

"This is all they had on the lot," Jasper replied with a smirk.

"It's good to see you again asshole," Peter said with an honest grin.

Jasper returned the grin, "You too, but I expected to finally meet the new Whitlock."

"My gift told me she had to be other places, she'll come back to Texas soon." Peter said a frown coming upon his face as he thought about Elysia. His protectiveness over her hated to leave her alone. He understood that she could take care of herself just fine, but that wouldn't stop him from worrying over his baby sister.

"Gift? You never admit you have a gift, so why now?" Jasper asked out of curiosity as he started the car and began to drive out of the airport parking lot.

"Elysia changed my mind about it, she can be convincing about anything." Peter said his mind drifting off for a moment. "Moving on to another topic, tell me about you and the demon pixie."

"We had just moved to New York," Jasper began the story. "Everything was normal until we ran into a newborn. His sire died, and Carsile being always the noble took him in and was teaching him to live off of animals. I came home one day from a hunt with Emmett and Alice was with him in our room. If it had been her mate I would've understood, but he was just another vampire. I was upset she didn't hold enough respect for me to break it off with me before she got him in her bed. None of the family understood why I was angry, so I left."

"I told you she was a demon." Peter said with a laugh, "You're better off without her anyway and the coven of crazies."

"Tell me about the new Whitlock," Jasper said changing the subject. He only knew her as Elysia, but if he even tried to call her that Peter would have his smashed into the steering wheel in seconds.

"Her name is Isabella." Peter said as he realized her had never shared her name with Jasper. "My gift told me to go to Maria's camp. It said I'd find what I needed there, so I listened and left. I arrived at the camp and I found her there by herself. She was standing in front of Maria's home as it burned to ashes. Maria's army was destroyed, Maria along with most of her allies were dead. Elysia had killed them all by herself."

"By herself? How? Why? How old was she?" Jasper asked rapidly as he needed to know who had killed his biggest enemy.

"Elysia is a very powerful vampire, stronger than anyone gives her credit for. Maria was holding her against her will when she was human and was taking part in her torture. Maria slipped one day and bit her. Isabella woke up and waited for the perfect moment to attack and it just so happens it came later that day. She killed Maria and 9 others before working her way to the army. Killing Maria's loyal followers and then her army. Before Elysia burned the house down she took Maria's money and some other things she needed and headed out. I found her just as the house lit on fire. The only thing she can remember clearly about her human life were the three years she spent being tortured. She didn't really have anywhere else to go, so I convinced her to come with me. I felt the connection Jasper almost instantly Jasper, she's my baby sister. Isabella was completely different then every other newborn we've ever dealt with, Jasper. She was calm, rational, and completely normal, you couldn't tell she was a newborn. I got her a new identity as soon as I could. She only knew her first name so I gave her everything else including the Whitlock name. After that we went out and got her everything she needed for when we left to travel. I wanted to give her memories, something other than the torture to look back on." Peter said a smirk on his face as he looked back on the time he spent with Elysia.

"You really care for her," Jasper stated as he took in Peter's emotions of familial love towards the girl.

"She's my little sister, Jasper." Peter said, his phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket to see he had gotten a message.

 _Plane got delayed… Barely boarding. I still have hours of being near humans to go, really hoping that I don't take a bite out of that one annoying passenger who snores too loudly. Wish me luck! P.S. Hope everything is going well for you. Call you later Pete._ – Isabella

Peter laughed, knowing that though Isabella valued human life, she would take action if a human got on her nerves too much. Peter replied back wishing her luck. "Getting a divorce from the demon?" Peter questioned as he put his phone away.

"No, we were never really married. I didn't want her to have access to my accounts. Alice is a huge spender, and I didn't want her to completely waste my assets." Jasper responded with a smirk as he was glad he had anticipated for this sort of situation.

Peter laughed, "You picked the worst companion."

"Speaking of companions, have you heard from Charlotte?" Jasper asked cautiously not knowing how Peter still felt about Charlotte.

Peter laughed loudly at the thought of Charlotte. "I haven't _seen_ her, but Elysia has."

"How did that meeting go?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Elysia ripped Charlotte apart and left her limbs for her mate to put back together. Apparently Charlotte thought Elysia was a nomad and began to talk to her about her ex-companion. She tried convincing Elysia to never get one, but the entire time she was talking me down. Elysia got angry at Charlotte's big mouth and ripped her apart." Peter said with a grin.

Jasper laughed, "I'd really like to meet Isabella." Jasper thought back to the brunette human he had once encountered. No one had heard from Bella Swan, and because they had made a promise to stay out of her life no one checked up on her. Jasper thought that now that he was away from the rest of his family he would check up on her and see how she was doing to see if her life had become what she had always deserved for a life.

"She'll eventually come back from her trip and you can meet her then." Peter said with a shrug, he was already missing his little sister.

"What sort of gift does she have?" Jasper asked as he remembered Peter's mention of it earlier.

Peter thought for a moment, how would he answer this? If word got out on Isabella's gift she would be in danger, but would he keep this from his brother? "I can't tell you. It's not my gift to tell about its hers and if she wants to tell you about it, she will."

"Does she know about your past with Maria?" Jasper asked out of curiosity.

Peter nodded, "She told me all about her years of torture, so I told her about being a part of the army. "

Jasper nodded in understanding, "Have you tried to find her human family? Try to figure out what sort of human life she had before her torture?"

Peter shook his head no, "She doesn't want to know, and she's scared what she might find if she does look. She's okay with the memories she's made over the last couple of years, and I'm not going to push her into learning about a past she might not be prepared for."

"What have you been doing for the last couple of years?" Jasper asked out of curiosity

"Travelling. Disneyland, Water world, Universal Studios, Disneyworld, any other amusement park we found on the way. We also went camping, and by camping I mean we went into the woods and scared campers by acting like ghosts. We visited National parks too, Elysia insisted on getting to know about things other than just amusement places. We also went to some other remote locations to just be for a while." Peter said, "Elysia ran into Charlotte in I believe it was New York. We went to watch some shows and Charlotte was there with her new mate while I had left to feed."

"She's a human drinker also?" Jasper asked he was getting closer to Peter's home.

Peter nodded, "She tried animals once and said they tasted worse than the meals she had while she was tortured. I think drinking from animals was bringing up bad memories for her, but I'm not sure."

After a few more minutes of catching up they arrived at Peter's home. Peter looked on and remembered the last time he had been here. Isabella had been with him at the time. Peter got out of the truck and looked upon his home and then back to his brother. This was the beginning of something new he could feel it. Peter walked inside his home with Jasper directly behind him.

\- Isabella's Trip-

Isabella left the airport with a sigh of relief as she couldn't be happier to finally get away from all those insufferable humans. The flight was extra bumpy from her anger that had caused the lightning and thunder to increase. A group of school children were on the plane, so many of them were screaming and messing around, it was a pure miracle Isabella didn't let her power get out of control from her anger.

She raced through the streets in her new car as she drove to a bad neighborhood to find herself someone to feed off of. Her throat felt like it was on fire as she was in desperate need of blood. She hit the brakes when she heard a large scream. She could tell instantly that it was the scream of a young girl and by the sound of it she was terrified. She hurried out of the car, making sure to grab her sunglasses on the way and dashed off towards where the scream was last heard.

Isabella appeared in front of a scene that made her anger rise and the lightening in the sky begin to flash. A large man pinned a young girl to the wall, a gun held to her face as he demanded money from her. Isabella didn't think twice as she ran and tackled the man to the floor, she threw the gun out of his hand and pinned his arms above his head. Turning her head back to look at the girl she spoke.

"I think it's time you leave… GO!" Isabella said her tone fierce and strong. The girl gave the robber one last look before taking off as fast as she could. The echoing sound of her shoes hitting the pavement as she ran echoed in Isabella's ears. Turning back to the robber who was struggling to get free underneath her, "I guess you'll be my meal for the day. I'd say I'm sorry for doing this, but I'm really not." Isabella put her hand to his mouth keeping him from scream as she sunk her teeth into his neck and began taking long pulls of blood into her mouth. She kept an ear on his heart as she drank, it was beginning to slow down. She heard it begin to give its last pumps as she began to finish off the last of his blood. She pulled back as she swallowed the last drop of blood. For safety she snapped his neck, the last thing she wanted was a newborn running around and terrorizing people. She took care of the body making sure there was no possible way it would be discovered anytime soon.

Isabella got back into her car looking around to make sure no one had seen her feed. She looked in the rearview mirror and noticed she had a drop of blood on the corner of her mouth, she licked it off before driving off. She had a good few hours before she reached the Grand Canyon, and she would call Peter sometime while she was on the road.

\- Back with Peter-

Peter sat around in the living room talking with Jasper, both catching up on the years they had gone without seeing each other. He grinned widely as he grabbed his phone knowing Elysia was about to call.

"How's the trip going," Peter spoke as he answered the phone instantly as it rung the first time.

"I just got a bite to eat, so I say it's going alright so far. The plane ride was awful, though. That's the last time I ever get on a plane without you." Isabella's voice rang through the phone. Jasper turned his attention to the T.V. focusing all his attention on the T.V. to give Peter some form privacy.

"Was it the snoring?" Peter questioned with a laugh. He knew the smallest things could get on Isabella's nerves.

"No, I wish it were snoring! I just happened to get the flight filled with children. Their supervisor happened to pass out from what I smelled was sleeping medicine, so they were running wild on the plane. Normally, I would never even think about killing children, but these kids were pushing me over the edge. The plane landed just on time, I couldn't get out of there fast enough!" Isabella said she sighed in annoyance remembering the flight.

"I'm guessing the weather wasn't perfect at the time either?" Peter said knowing Isabella's emotions could overpower her gift and she could lose control.

"It was okay, I suppose. It calmed once I was off the plane." Isabella responded. "Any idea what I'm supposed to do while I'm at the Grand Canyon? You are the one who comes up with the plans and I just follow along."

Peter laughed, "Buy me a souvenir. I want something that moves and says something. Try to get me something good! Oh! You can give people a heart attack by jumping off the edge. You won't die, but someone else might from a heart attack."

Isabella laughed, "You're an idiot! That'd be all over the news within seconds. Than the Volturi would get involved and that would really put a damper on my trip. I'll probably hike all the way to the bottom and see what other trouble I can get into. Now that I think about it, Pete, you're kind of a bad influence on me."

Peter laughed loudly, "I think it's the other way around Elysia, I mean I was pretty normal before you came along."

Isabella laughed, "You're a vampire, Pete, you weren't normal even before I came along. I was checking in my bag earlier, did you take my camera?"

"Yes, you could just buy a new one," Peter said as he remembered how easily it had been to take it from her.

Isabella sighed, "Asshole, I didn't want to stop by a store and buy a new one. Oops, being pulled over by a cop, got to go. Talk to you later Pete, I have to talk my way out of a ticket."

Peter laughed, "Lose the glasses!" He shouted just as Isabella hung up. Peter smiled and put the phone away. He'd seen Isabella get out of a ticket before, she could easily do it using Maria's gift, but she does the old fashion way of flirting with a cop, and it always works.

"Let me see the camera," Jasper said looking away from the T.V.

"Why?" Peter asked curiously.

"Because I want to see what this girl looks like," Jasper said as he turned fully to face Peter. "You talk about her constantly, you clearly love her like a sister, so I want to at least know what he looks like."

"Fine, let me go find the camera," Peter replied as he stood and walked at vampire speed to his room where his luggage was at. He fished through his luggage and pulled out the silver camera and went back to the living room. He sat back down in his chair and threw Jasper the camera. Jasper caught it easily and turned it on. The first few pictures were of Disney characters it wasn't until the 5th photo that Isabella appeared with her sunglasses.

Jasper stayed silent, his mind filling with all the possibilities that this girl was in fact Isabella Swan. The only difference he was able to find between Isabella and Bella were the color of eyes. Bella had dark brown eyes where he suspected that underneath her glasses Isabella had red eyes.

"Why does she wear sunglasses?" Jasper asked as he looked over at Peter for a moment before returning his attention to the camera and going through the pictures.

"She doesn't like people staring at her eyes and she hates wearing contacts." Peter answered looking at Jasper strangely, there was something going on inside Jasper's mind and Peter could practically see the wheel turning in his head. Finally getting fed up with not knowing Peter asked, "What's going on in your head?"

"I know her," Jasper said quietly. "I think she's Bella Swan Peter."

"You mean the human you all left behind?" Peter asked getting angry having heard the tale of the human they had left behind for her 'protection'. "Did you know a Victoria by any chance?"

"Yes, she was part of a coven that went after Bella. The leader James was a tracker and saw Bella as a game. We ended up killing him, but Victoria escaped. I tried convincing the rest of the Cullen's that we should go after Victoria, but everyone said she wouldn't be a problem." Jasper paused slightly as he came to a startling realization. "Victoria was the one that took Bella to Maria." Jasper said, he was beginning to feel worse and worse about all this. Isabella was tortured for years because they had failed to protect her from a world they had brought her into.

Peter wanted to rip his brother apart for hurting his little sister. It was because of them that Isabella was tortured for years. Feeling his brother's anger Jasper's guilt increased, Peter relaxed he shouldn't be getting mad at Jasper, he was the one who tried to convince the others that not going after Victoria was a bad idea. This was Edward's fault he had brought Isabella into this world and failed to protect her.

Peter's phone rang again, and Peter answered instantly not needing his gift to know that it was Isabella, "What happened to the cops?"

"I flirted my way out of it, duh." Isabella's responded, it was obvious by her tone that she was smiling obviously proud of her work. "That's not why I called. The cop apparently recognized me. He said I looked a lot like a girl who had gone missing years ago. I asked him about it, and he said her name was Isabella Swan. He showed me a picture of her in her phone Pete, I think that was me when I was human. The only difference were my eyes, so the cop let it go. Should I look deeper into it Pete? What if I find something I don't want to know? I don't know what to do. I'm curious to know some of my history, but I like the way things are right now, the memories I've made."

Peter's gift was telling him to tell her to look deeper that was the reason she had to go to the Grand Canyon on her own, she needed to know who she was. "Look into your past, Elysia. It might not bring up memories from your past, but at least you'll know something about who you used to be."

There was a sigh on Isabella's side of the phone, "I guess you're right. I'll post pone the Grand Canyon until after I've done some research on my past."

"Good luck, and tell me what you find," Peter said as he hung up he turned his attention back to Jasper. "I'm just making it clear now that if I ever see Edward I'm going to rip him to shreds and it'll be Elysia's choice to light him up or not."

Jasper nodded, he understood perfectly why Peter would be angry. He was angry too at everything that had happened in the past. He was beyond furious that he didn't follow his instinct and killed Victoria when he had the chance. Jasper knew he would have to make it up to Isabella some way in the future, he couldn't live knowing that he had wronged her by not following his instinct. He was part of the reason she had suffered and the last thing he wanted was for her to hate him.


	4. Memory Lane

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Isabella stopped at the small home in Phoenix, there was a small car parked in the driveway, and with her enhanced hearing she could hear two people shuffling around inside the home. She strained her ears and could hear the soft pattering of a heart. Someone was pregnant. Deciding it was dark enough for her to be able to sneak a look at the people inside the home she swiftly moved to the window using the dark of the night and the cover of the clouds to go unspotted. She saw a woman in the kitchen humming a small tone as she put together a sandwich. The obvious baby bump visible through her shirt as she moved, Isabella knew she would have this baby soon. A man came in wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You should be sitting down, Renee." He said his tone obviously filled with worry for the woman who was carrying his child.

"I'm just making a sandwich, Charlie, it's nothing to worry about, beside the baby is fine," Renee replied fixing the sandwich.

Isabella closed her eyes as the uttering of the man's name began to bring memories back into her mind.

" _ **Bells! Come on Sweetheart we're going to miss your flight! I don't want to have another argument with your mom about you being late!" Charlie said at the bottom of a flight of stairs. There was a soft thud, and another voice appeared.**_

" _ **I know, Dad! I was just making sure I have everything, I didn't want to leave anything important behind." 14 year old Bella said running down the steps her converse hitting the floor with a soft thud as she was finally made it down the stairs to her dad.**_

Another memory hit Isabella as she sat huddle on the ground her knees pressed tightly against her chest. She was terrified of what the memories might lead to, she didn't want to know about any of this, but a part of her felt she needed to know about her past.

" _ **I think its best if I go live with Charlie for a while. I want to give you and Phil some time alone to enjoy the time you have with each other. You don't need a teenager with you guys during the time you're supposed to be on your honeymoon. I want to go to Forks, I'll be graduating soon and I should spend some time with Charlie while I still can." Bella said with a smile reassuring her mother she was ready to do this and that this was the decision she wanted to make.**_

" _ **I don't want you doing this because you feel you have to, Bella." Renee said a worried tone in her voice. "Phil isn't gone to long in-between games, and I want you to be somewhere where you feel comfortable."**_

" _ **I'll be fine with Charlie, I always have been." Bella said as she walked over and gave her mother a hug making clear her decision was made and there was no going back from this.**_

Isabella took in an unneeded breath as memories of her childhood came flooding into her mind. She remembered Renee, Phil and Charlie. She stood back up and looked through the window making sure she wasn't spotted by anyone. Somewhere between the last few years she had been missing her parents must've reconciled and now conceived another child. She wanted to cry, was she so easy to replace to them? Her eyes scanned everywhere she could see and she couldn't get any sense that they remembered who she was. She waited outside until they fell asleep before breaking into their new home. She searched everywhere in the house for anything that led to a reminder of her, something that signaled that they remembered who she was.

An hour passed as she made her way through the home checking every room for an indication that she had once lived here or that she had once been a part of this family. She finally reached the door that led to the attic.

Opening the door slowly as to not make any noise that could possibly wake her parents she stepped inside the attic. Her eyes scanned the room as she saw the several boxes that were labeled _Bella_. She began to look through the boxes. Each filled with different things that belonged to her. She saw her old clothing, books, CD's. She had thought that some of these things would bring back some memory of her past, but they were only random objects to her now. She came upon a box that seemed to be freshly opened and inched closer to it.

She opened it with caution, shock ran through her as she noticed the box was filled with newspaper clippings and other small tokens that marked her disappearance. She decided she was going to take this with her and read about everything that had happened to her. Charlie was a cop, so some of these things must be copies of the police reports of her disappearance. She turned to walk out but saw Charlie standing by the door. His face was pale as he looked at her, his eyes scanning her form, come to a rest at her eyes.

Isabella took in a deep breath, she couldn't do this to him now that he had his life together. She couldn't let him know she was alive she could practically feel the whirlwind of emotions flowing through him, but this wasn't her life anymore. She remembered a gift she had seen amongst the several she had come across before. It was one to erase memories, she figured that would be the best option when it came to Charlie. Isabella walked up to Charlie and stared into his eyes, she entered his mind pushing past the barriers that protected his memories and erased the ones with her from tonight. She sent him back to bed, his mind no longer having any recollection that she was there tonight.

Leaving the house behind with the box of items from her disappearance Isabella headed towards a motel, she would rent a room and begin to go through all the papers. Hopefully, she would be able to fill in the holes of the things she couldn't remember.

-Page Break-

Isabella walked around the room pacing, she had just read a few newspaper articles and all the information was overwhelming her. She had gone missing October 5th, less than a month after her 18th birthday. The small town of Forks had done a wide search but after two months of searching they gave up on finding her. Renee had moved back to Forks and into Charlie's home to continue the search. It was on April 31rst that a body was found, it was a girl's body same height, weight, eye color, hair color as Bella Swan. The body was burned to a crisp barely anything survived from the fire. Except a few strands of hair that matched Isabella's DNA.

Victoria had covered her death because the police were checking nationwide for her and it was a risk that they would eventually find her in Texas. Isabella remembered when Victoria had cut off large pieces of her hair one day, taking the strands and disappearing from the room and torture for days. It made sense now, why Renee and Charlie had moved on together, why they didn't try harder to find her.

Isabella fell onto the bed with a sigh, Isabella or Bella Swan was dead. Her memory, her life, her past had been put to rest once and for all. Isabella looked at the box and put the lid back on, she had come to the decision that her past was to remain the past. The memories could come back, but she stopped being Isabella Swan long ago, she was Isabella Whitlock now and she was happy with the life she had now. No matter what happened in the past, it was over and she had to continue to move forward. The past was the past and the only thing that mattered to her anymore was the present and the future.

At that moment her phone rang and she knew it was Peter, "Hey Pete."

"Hey Elysia how's hunting down the past going?" Peter asked curiously. "I haven't heard from you in a while and I came to the conclusion that you probably forgot about your brother."

"How could I ever forget?" Isabella said with a laugh, "I'm doing fine, Pete, I was planning on coming home soon though."

"That's great to hear, Elysia. Did you find what you needed to about your past?" Peter asked.

"I did discover what I needed to know about my past. I'll tell you all about it when I get back to Texas." Isabella said with a smile as the thought of going home was becoming more appealing with every second that passed.

"You're not going to head back to your original plans and visit the Grand Canyon?" Peter questioned.

Isabella sighed, "No, I don't think I am, Pete. I can do it another time, there's no rush in doing it now, especially since I got what I came fore. How are you doing, Pete?"

"I'm fine, Elysia, no need to worry about me. My gift is telling me it's okay for you to come home." Peter said, "I would actually like to have you home. Things are getting boring around here and Jasper isn't as fun as he used to be, the animal diet is making him a wimp and so incredibly boring."

Isabella laughed, "I'm sure you're just over exaggerating, Pete. Why don't you spend all your energy trying to get him back on the original diet? You never know, it might get him to loosen up a bit and let go of all this pent up stress he's obviously keeping to himself."

Peter laughed, "I just might Elysia, so anything in your past you found out about that you want to tell me about?"

"I'll just tell you when I get to Texas, Pete. This is the type of stuff you speak about face to face not over the phone. I'll leave in about a few hours and should get there tomorrow morning. I plan on stopping for a quick hunt on the way home." Isabella said looking around the room and mentally making a list of everything she had to gather to take with her.

"Sounds good, Elysia. I'm beginning to fear I'm becoming just as much of a baby as Jasper. If you don't get here soon I don't know what'll become of me." Peter said with a laugh knowing Jasper could hear him from outside.

"Switch him over, Pete. Vampires tend to be happier with their existence when they're high off human blood," Isabella said with a laugh.

Peter's laugh came over the phone making Isabella smile, "Come home in one piece, Elysia."

"I'll do my best, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Pete." Isabella said, hanging up the phone. In her hand was the one file she had left out of the box. The explanation to why she felt so connected to Peter.

-Page Break-

Peter looked to Jasper as he hung up the phone from his call to Elysia. "I think she has a point, the human diet would be a lot better for you."

"The blood lust is too much Peter and I can't handle the emotions of my victims while I'm killing them. Mixed together everything just feels like too much." Jasper replied solemnly. "I'm sure I could handle the blood lust, but it's their emotions that kills me."

Peter nodded, he'd have to ask Isabella to help him. There was no doubt in his mind that together they would be able to get Jasper back on the normal diet without a problem, he only had to wait. Wait to see how his little sister would react to knowing that someone from her past was here, that they were back in her life.

"I understand," Peter began, "But I'm sure me and Elysia can fix your little diet problem. Animal drinkers are pussies!"

Jasper sighed, thinking of Isabella. Peter had warned him several times to not call her Bella, it wasn't who she was anymore, she was different from who she once was. "Do you think that she remembers me?"

"Who knows, but from the tone of her voice I don't think so," Peter said, "I know my sister, she would've sounded different if she found out about that part of her past, but eventually you will have to tell her, she deserves to know."

Jasper nodded, "I know, trust me I know this."

"She won't hate you," Peter said, "She once told me that in her time leading up to becoming a vampire, she knew she was going to lose all her memories of the past, so she let it all go willingly. She won't hate you."

-Page Break-

Isabella parked her car a mile away from her home with Peter. She ran her hands through her hair a nervous habit that she had learned from the humans. She paced the road back and forth trying to decide is she was able to do it or not. As she thought about Peter and Jasper, faint memories of Jasper began to come back. She wasn't angry, she just didn't know how to handle things. Taking in a deep breath she got back in her car and drove the last mile to the house. As she parked the car Peter was outside in an instant.

"Elysia!" Peter said happy to see her home again.

Isabella jumped out of the car and ran into Peter's arms and hugged him tightly. She stepped back and smiled. "I have some stuff to tell you, Pete."

Peter and Isabella both turned as Jasper went to the porch. "Elysia, I should tell you…" Peter began.

Isabella shook her head, she walked up to Jasper and watched as he tensed as she got closer. "It's nice to see you again, Jasper."

"You remember," Jasper said watching her, her emotions were blocked and her eyes were covered hiding her emotions from him.

Isabella shrugged, "I remember some things. I meant what I said, it's nice to see you again." In a movement that surprised both Jasper and Peter Isabella moved and hugged Jasper. "You don't have to apologize." She whispered in his ear so low that Peter wasn't able to hear her words. Isabella stepped back and smiled as she kissed Jasper's cheek. "You're a good man, Jasper. I know that and you should too."

Isabella walked back to Peter and grinned, "I have something for you."

"Oh?" Peter asked a silly grin on his face. "Is it that moving souvenir I asked for?"

"No, we have enough of those as it is I'm not adding onto that collection." Isabella said as she pulled out the vanilla folder and handed it to Peter. "Read it."

Peter groaned and turned to Jasper, "Can you believe this? I ask for a souvenir she brings me a book to read." Peter opened the folder and began to read through the papers. Isabella laughed as she knew Peter was getting to the part she wanted him to see. "This is real?"

Bella nodded with a grin, "Yeah, it's why we're so close. Why we're connected."

Jasper stepped forward, "What's in the folder?"

"Elysia and are related by blood," Peter said handing the folder over to Jasper. He grinned and hugged Isabella.

She laughed, "It was the best thing I got from my trip down memory lane."

"So you're his granddaughter," Jasper said looking through the folder.

Isabella nodded, "Yeah, I am, Pete and I are blood related."

"This is exciting," Peter said, "I think this needs a celebratory hunt."

"I'm all for it," Isabella said and turned to Jasper awaiting to hear his answer.

"I can't do it," Jasper feeling slightly embarrassed. Isabella moved and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Isabella she said with confidence as she looked back at Peter. "Pete and I can help you with the emotions. Trust us on this."

Peter grinned, "Oh this is going to be fun." Jasper sighed but followed the two as they got into Peter's car. Jasper watched as the girl he once knew spoke and joked with Peter. He couldn't believe this was the fragile human that he had once known. They arrived into town and Jasper was surprised the clouds were still in the sky he had never seen this place look so gloomy before.

"You can go find your prey, Pete. I'll stick with Jasper and help him hunt," Isabella stated as they prepared to hunt. Peter nodded and disappeared trusting that Bella would be safe with Jasper. "You ready for this?"

"I've been on the animal diet for too long, I don't think I'll really be able to handle this." Jasper responded as he looked around his body tensing as the scent of several humans hit him making his throat burn with thirst.

Isabella chuckled, "I remember, you weren't so good at it." She put a hand on Jasper's arm. "I'll find a meal for you just try and stayed relaxed."

Jasper watched her walk and he felt a loss flood his chest without her by his side. It didn't take long before she was back a drunk man following after her. She walked into an alley and motioned for him. Trusting she had a plan he approached. She held down the man and looked at Jasper. "I'm going to turn off your power, than you won't feel what he's feeling. Hopefully that'll help you feed peacefully."

Jasper took in her words and turned to her confused, "What?"

She smiled so widely her pearly whites were showing, "Just trust me." Isabella kept her eyes on Jasper as she turned his gift off. His face turned to panic as he lost the feeling of feeling other's emotions. "You don't feel anything that isn't your own, so go ahead and feed Jasper."

Isabella stepped and watched as Jasper hesitantly stepped forward reaching the drunken man. She watched curiously as he seemed to be debating something in his head, but soon his teeth were in the man's neck. It only took a second for the man's lifeless body to hit the floor. "That was quick."

"It's been a while," Jasper responded as he wiped his mouth of the blood he had there. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a gift," Isabella replied with a smirk. "Now, let's try something different. This time, I'm going to turn your power up and hopefully you won't have any trouble controlling your gift."

"I can't feed with my gift." Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"That's why I said you had to learn," Isabella replied as she turned to the body of the man and used her gift of lightning to light the body on fire. "I'll get your next meal, just put the fire out when he's done roasting."

Jasper smiled as she disappeared, he was glad she hadn't been angry at him, it really was a huge relief to know that she didn't hate him. He put the fire out when the man was nothing more than a pile of dust. He would have to ask her later what exactly her gift was.

Isabella returned a while later with two men following after her. She handed one to Jasper and kept the other. "You ready?" She said facing Jasper.

Jasper nodded, "I guess so." She turned his power as high as it would go and watched as he almost stumbled back.

"Relax Jasper," She said as stepped closer she let go of the man and grabbed Jasper by the shoulders. "Look at me, Jasper." Isabella took off her sunglasses and Jasper's eyes went wide for a moment, but calmed, but soon his entire body calmed.

"How did you do that," Jasper questioned as he realized he wasn't feeling out of control. "I was going into myself and you stopped it."

"I didn't do anything, that was all you," Isabella responded letting go of Jasper. "You have to focus, Jasper. You have to feel what they're feeling, but don't let it become what you feel. I have faith you can do this. Just try, if you can't do it I'll make it stop."

She stepped back and as Jasper went to feed and she watched as he relaxed as he took in her advice. When he was done she handed over the next human. "Might as well feed until the thirst is gone. No point in not going all the way."

Jasper chuckled, "Isn't three too much though?"

"Don't complain, just feed," Isabella said with a smirk.

Jasper once again fed draining the man dry. He watched as their bodies were lit on fire again. "What exactly is your gift?"

"Oh, I can manipulate powers. Turn them on and off, make them stronger, weaker. I'm also connected to the thunder, the lightening, the storm," Isabella said as her eyes looked up at the sky. "It's why my eyes are this color." She grabbed her sunglasses and went to place them back on. Jasper stopped her and grabbed the glasses out of her hand. He pushed the hair behind her ears and placed the sunglasses on for her.

"Thank you," Jasper said as he fixed her hair again.

Isabella smiled, "I'm assuming you're not just saying thank you for helping you hunt."

Jasper nodded, "I'm saying thank you for not hating me."

Isabella laughed, "You're too cute to hate."

Jasper chuckled, "Want to go find, Peter?"

"No," Isabella, "I want to do something else, instead."

"What's that?" Jasper asked leaning in closer the spark between them was growing faster and stronger as every minute passed.

"I want you to kiss me already," Isabella said. There was a low growl before Jasper pressed her against the brick wall of the alley and kissed her. His hands going to her hips and bringing her in closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and deepened the kiss. She hadn't noticed her legs wrap around his waist and his hands move to cup her ass.

A deep loud growl caused them to pull apart minutes later. Jasper was soon thrown away from Bella while Peter's deep growl filled the alley.

"PETE!" Isabella yelled, she stepped in front of him. "Use your gift." She asked him.

Peter stared at her, "What?"

"Use your gift," Isabella repeated. " _Please_."

Peter growled at Jasper again who had looked ready to attack Peter, but Isabella being in his way was the only thing that stopped Jasper. Peter looked into his gift and when he found what Isabella was talking about he froze. He looked at Isabella with a look of complete shock. "You can't be serious, Elysia."

She shrugged, "I was surprised too, but I saw it the instant I got home."

Peter growled at Jasper, "You just couldn't stay away from my sister, could you?"

"PETE!" Isabella shouted, "There's noting that we could, you know this, eventually it would've happened."

"But why now," Peter practically pouted.

Isabella smiled, "Look, I'm going to go find something to eat, I'll see you both at the house." Isabella leaned into Peter so close that Jasper wouldn't hear. "Don't hurt him. Remember, he's your friend." She turned and smiled at Jasper before she disappeared.

"You!" Peter growled, "You just had to have my sister! You couldn't try to stay away."

"Peter… I," Jasper said, "I don't know what happened. I'm attracted to her, more than I've ever been attracted to anyone. I don't know what it is about her, but I can't help what I feel for her."

Peter hit the brick wall, "I swear, you do anything to hurt her, I'll rip you apart myself."

Jasper put his hands up, "I wouldn't hurt her more than she's already been hurt."

Peter sighed, "Let's just go home so I can sulk in peace."

"Where did Isabella get off to?" Jasper asked as he looked in the direction she had left.

Peter growled in anger, "You're coming home with me, no chasing after her."

"I'll go with you, but just for my peace of mind where is she?" Jasper asked.

"Elysia doesn't like this part of town to hunt, she's picky and only eats people who are on their deathbeds. My guess is she's in the downtown hospital." Peter said as he and Jasper walked to the car. "She'll be home before us her feeding is always quick, she doesn't bite when she feeds."

"She doesn't bite?" Jasper asked curiously.

Peter sighed, "She doesn't like taking human life. She will if she has to, but most times she wants to let them live as long as they can. She'll cut them and then takes enough blood to sustain herself for a bit."

"How often does she hunt?" Jasper asked.

"Every day, sometimes twice a day if she uses too much of her gifts," Peter said he got into the car waiting for Jasper to do the same. "Get in."

They arrived back at the house and Peter walked inside throwing the keys on a table and headed to the living room. He sat on the couch and rolled his eyes as Jasper looked around trying to sense Bella. Peter noticed a crack of thunder followed by lightning. "Follow that, and you'll find her."

"Thank you," Jasper said as he was about to go the back door. "I won't hurt her, not her." He said to Peter as he left. Peter only waved his hand and began to look through his movies.

Jasper headed outside and looked around as another ray of lightning filled the cloud filled sky. All signs of the sun long gone. He found her laying on top of a boulder on her back. He approached slowly not wanting to startle her.

"I spent the last two years, without any memories of my past," Isabella said. "And in less than 24 hours, everything changed. I'm getting these floods of memories, and I don't know how to feel about anything anymore. I'm happy because I at least know that the people I left behind are okay, but there's still pain there."

"How's Charlie doing?" Jasper asked he took a seat beside her as she lay perfectly still.

"He remarried Renee and they're expecting a child together," Isabella replied, "They came together again because of the pain of losing me. I brought them together again and that makes me happy, but than I think that although they're happy they still feel the pain of losing me. I caused them all this pain."

"Bella," Jasper said ready to say anything in an attempt to make her feel better.

"No," Isabella said interrupting him, "Don't call me _that_. I'm not her anymore, Jasper. I'm not as naïve as I used to be. Think of another nickname, because I don't accept Bella anymore."

Jasper smiled as she still hadn't looked at him, "Give me some time, I'll think of something." He looked up at the sky as there was more lightning. "What are you doing with the weather?"

"I'm frustrated," Isabella responded with ease. "The lightning resembles that."

"You shouldn't be so frustrated," Jasper responded. "Accept your memories. You don't have to go back to being that girl, but you should cherish the memories you have. Not all of us get to have that after we turn."

Isabella opened her eyes, "I'm sorry." She paused and stared at Jasper as he looked up at the sky, "What do you remember?"

Jasper turned to her, "Not much. Just that I had a mother and father who loved me, a younger sister that cried when I left for the war. The only clear memory I have is of the day I left the three of them."

Isabella sat up and reached for his hand lacing their fingers together. Jasper looked at their hands and lifted their combined hands and kissed the back of Bella's palm. He rested their hands in his lap. They were silent for minutes, the thunder subsiding and the lightning disappearing. The clouds remained in the sky shielding them from the rays of the sun.

"What is this?" Jasper asked her curiously. "This connection between us?"

"The mating bond," Isabella answered truthfully not feeling the need to sugar coat it for Jasper.

"Really?" Jasper asked stunned.

Isabella nodded, "It never showed when I was human because from what I can remember we never actually talked."

Jasper turned to her and smiled, he would never understand what he did to be so lucky to get Isabella as his mate. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed again. "I know you said not to apologize, but I am sorry that I couldn't protect you from Victoria. I should've trust my instincts when I got a glimpse of her emotions."

Isabella sighed her eyes still closed as she stayed inside her mind. "I accepted it all already. The torture, the death, my transition, I came to terms with all of it long ago. I knew the moment Victoria took me that I was going to die and I don't regret this, Jasper. Because out of all of this I met Peter and Peter's a brother to me. I have family with him." Isabella turned to Jasper and put her hand over his eyes. "Focus for one moment and just think about what would've happened if Victoria didn't take me. What do you see?"

"Edward would've come back to you. He would've persuaded you to take him back and you would be kept away from me. We would never have known the truth. You would've been turned by Edward and he would've taken you away from your family, from your life. You would've never met Peter, you wouldn't be happy," Jasper settled on the last fact and Isabella's hand from his face. "You and me, we wouldn't have figured out that we were mates. You would've lived an unhappy, unfulfilling eternity with Edward."

Isabella smiled, "Don't feel guilty for what happened to me, because it led me here and I like where I am right now." She rested her head against his shoulder and took in a deep breath. "What happened that you had to come here?"

"Alice and I were only ever companions. We swore that if either found their mate the other wouldn't interfere. I came home from a hunt and she was in bed with a newborn we had taken in. He wasn't her mate, so I got angry and left."

"You just left?" Isabella asked and watched as Jasper nodded, "When I'm angry someone always ends up hurt, it's not something I can usually control."

"The power you have?" Jasper asked.

Isabella nodded, "When I get too angry it just takes over. It builds and then boom, a storm. The last time that happened was New York."

"You were behind that storm that hit New York a few months back?" Jasper asked, his mind then went back to Peter telling him about Charlotte. "It was because of Charlotte?"

"Pete and I, we take care of each other and we protect each other. That day I met her I was being polite, I didn't know who she was at first, but when she said her name I knew. She then went into detail about how much of an asshole Peter was. I knew that wasn't true, everything she was saying about Peter were lies. And I thought if she's telling me this, a complete stranger, who else she has spoken to. She was dragging Peter's name through the mud and I needed her to shut up. The more she talked the angrier I got. I finally had enough and I tore into her. I yelled, growled, but no one could really hear because of the storm. The rain began to fall and I tore her apart. Her mate was useless, he didn't even move to protect her. I finally stopped when she was a pile of limbs. I warned her if she talked about Peter again, she would get worse. I didn't mean to let my anger take over, but when you love someone, you protect them against anything." Isabella said. "I usually don't get too angry though, I've gotten better at controlling it, but sometimes the anger just builds and I have to let it out. That's why the storm was days long. I was still angry, but I got it out through the storm, if that makes sense."

"It does," Jasper assured as he was curious to know more. "What do you remember from your human life?"

"My mom, my dad, you and the torture. I don't remember too much. You mentioned Edward before and I honestly can't remember him." Isabella replied. "I remember you at my birthday party and the look on your face as you attacked, but I don't remember what happened after you attacked. I remember you talking to me in Phoenix and running from you in the airport. You killed someone for me, he had blonde hair and I remember watching you kill him."

"You only remember me?" Jasper asked in shock.

Isabella smiled, "I guess I only remember what I need to. I don't need to remember the rest, I don't need to remember this Edward to know that I forgave the past and moved on."

"His name was James," Jasper replied. "The vampire you saw me kill, his name was James."

"James," Isabella whispered, "He was hers. He was why Victoria wanted me."

Jasper squeezed her hand, he didn't apologize he just watched as her face went blank for a second. He watched her take off her sunglasses and rub her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Isabella shook her head. The thunder came again shining through the sky. Isabella began to shiver harder. Jasper moved her onto his lap bringing her closer to his chest as she vibrated against him. She stilled after a few minutes and took in a deep unneeded breath. "What happened?"

"I just got stuck in some memories." Isabella said, she took in Jasper's scent. "It happens from time to time. It's hard knowing what's real and what isn't when I remember the torture. I'm not angry or hurt over it anymore, but sometimes my mind retracts back into the memories."

Jasper nodded he had done the same before. He kissed her head holding her closer. He felt better when she relaxed against him. Deciding to talk on a lighter subject, he spoke again, "How was travelling with Peter?"

Her soft laugh made Jasper smile. "He's made me do some stupid shit, but it's nothing I'm not proud of. When we first met, he told me he was giving me my childhood back."

-Page Break-

Isabella and Jasper walked into the house together their hands still laced together. Isabella stopped walking as she heard the familiar music. She growled and let go of Jasper's hand and moved quickly. He went after her only to see her attack Peter to the floor. She took the control from him and went to the other side of the room. Turning off the T.V.

Peter smirked, "Something wrong, Elysia?"

"You know damn well what's wrong," She growled, "You said you destroyed this video."

Peter shrugged, "I lied."

"What's the video about," Jasper asked moving closer.

Peter was about to speak when a small shock hit him in the stomach. "You said you wouldn't do that anymore!"

"You said you'd delete the video," Isabella argued with a smirk. "How many more copies?"

"I'm not talking," Peter said as he sat back on the couch. Isabella went to the DVD player and took the disk crushing it into a million pieces.

"I don't want to see this video ever again, Pete." Isabella said with a growl.

Peter only laughed, "It'll always be in my memory, and we know that won't fade."

Jasper chuckled, "What's in the video that's so bad?"

"On our trip to," Peter began only to be stopped by another shock going to just above his hips.

"Don't make me hurt you, Pete. I'll hit you were it'll really hurt next time," Isabella said she turned to Jasper, "This video holds a very embarrassing moment, I don't wish for anyone else to know."

Jasper nodded and sat down on the other couch. He smiled as Isabella sat beside him close to his side.

"Fine, so can I watch another movie now, Elysia?" Peter asked using the puppy eyes that always got to Isabella.

She threw him the remote and motioned for him to choose. She moved so her head was laying on Jasper's lap and her feet hanging over the arms. "We haven't watched those musicals you bought."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Musicals?"

Isabella snickered, as Peter glared at her, "In his defense, the lady assisting us at the store was very convincing. She could've told us to by opera tickets."


	5. Elle and Jay

Author's Note

Finally! Here is chapter five for this story, and if you're wondering I will be updating this story more regularly from now on!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"I was thinking of going to school," Isabella said the next morning after their musical marathon the night before she had been inspired to attend after watching those teens going to school. She wanted that memory or at the very least she wanted to see if she could remember anything else. She just wanted back some part of herself.

"School?" Peter asked stunned at her declaration. "You're serious?"

Isabella shrugged, "We need something to past time and watching movies all day is going to get old at some point. I just want something to do that's a little different."

"What would you study?" Jasper questioned as he figured her returning to school might be something that could help her heal. He knew she was strong as it is, but having lost everything but her torture was sure to leave some sort of emotional damage behind. He just wanted her to have more memories to hold onto.

Isabella shook her head not really sure what she could possibly study. "I don't know. There are a lot of options, I just don't know what exactly I'd be capable of doing. Do either of you want to come with to Texas University, it shouldn't be that far from here."

"I have no problem going," Jasper responded with a smile as he could see her happiness, seeing her smile was the most beautiful sight to him.

"I guess I could go, maybe an education won't be too bad," Peter said standing. "At the very least I get to make fun of humans."

Isabella grinned, "Let's go."

-Page Break-

Isabella had her sunglasses on as she walked around the school with Jasper. Peter disappeared an hour ago after something caught his eye. Jasper had laced his fingers with hers in a need to be close to her. "Anything in mind, Elle?" He questioned as he hadn't heard a word about any of the programs they offered.

"Elle?" Isabella asked she paused, and smiled, "I like it."

"I thought you would." Jasper replied as he gently kissed her temple. "Has anything caught your eye?"

"I like the idea of being a mechanic," Isabella responded as she looked around. It was the only thing she felt she could do with her time without having to feel anxious that she might hurt someone. "What about you?"

"I've already gotten some of the degrees offered here." Jasper replied as he watched Isabella for a moment before looking around. "Maybe I'll get another one in History."

"Isn't there something here you haven't gotten yet," Isabella questioned curiously.

"I'm not a certified Doctor." Jasper said with a smirk, "I like History, it won't be bad to get another degree."

"I'm just saying, you might get bored," Isabella warned, she looked around worried after it being so long without Peter. "Should we try to find Peter?"

"He'll find us eventually," Jasper said, being with Isabella was a different experience. She made him feel complete, happier than he'd ever been before and it had only been a day with her. He could only imagine what their future had in store for them.

"Oh, look there's a nursing program." Isabella said excited at the thought of being able to help someone. "I could be a nurse." Jasper watched as she paused, "Wait, no I couldn't."

He chuckled and moved his hand from hers to rest his arm around her shoulders. "Afraid you'd drink someone dry?"

"Oh no, I'm more afraid I'd end up blowing up in someone's face." Isabella said in sincerity as she knew that at times her anger could get out of hand. "Being a nurse means way too much human interaction and eventually someone will get on my nerves. I think I like the idea of being a mechanic, less people."

"Maybe you'll end up having a natural talent at cars." Jasper said with a smile.

"And if I don't, I could always flirt with the teacher in order to pass." Isabella teased.

Jasper growled lowly at the idea of another man beside Peter being too close to his mate. He relaxed as Isabella leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I was joking, Jay."

"Jay?" Jasper asked with an amused smile. He leaned down and captured her lips in tender kiss. "I like it."

"Figured you would," Isabella said with a smile. They walked around the campus another time and landed in front of the library. They noticed Peter talking to a group of guys, they were laughing and talking louder than necessary. "Oh dear lord don't tell me he's decided to join a sport."

Jasper chuckled, "I think he's just making friends. Despite his annoying attitude, Peter's a likable person."

"I guess so," Isabella said as she watched Peter for a moment more. "If we want to start school we have to sign up now. The Semester starts soon."

"I guess now we just wait," Jasper said, he twirled Isabella around so she was facing him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jasper put his hands on her hips. He leaned down and kissed her bringing her in closer to him. They didn't separate until Jasper felt someone hit him on the head. He growled and turned to Peter. "You're my friend Peter, but do that again and I'll rip your hand off."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Than don't grope my sister in public."

"This conversation is fun," Isabella said taking a step back. "Pick something to study, Pete?"

"Yeah, I think I'll try law." Peter said with a shrug. "Seems interesting, and I think I have a natural talent in debating."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "A lawyer? You want to be a lawyer?"

"I think it'll be fun," Peter said with a smirk. "I can be serious sometimes."

"Let's go get signed up," Jasper said not wanting to argue with Peter.

-Page Break-

"Come on, Jay," Isabella said getting tired of watching Jasper pick out clothes.

"I only have the clothes Alice picked out, do you really want me wearing them much longer?" Jasper asked knowing it'd get her to be a bit more patient.

Isabella thought about it before glaring at Jasper. "That was a good point, Jay. I'll go find something to buy or at least something to keep me occupied."

Jasper chuckled as he watched her walk off. Isabella hated to admit it, but her mating instincts had kicked in and the thought of Alice made her angry. Especially because of the fact that Alice had been with Jasper intimately. He finished gathering different plain shirts, button up shirts, jeans, boots all that was left was a hat.

"Hey, Jay," Isabella's voice came as she walked back to him. "I think I want one of these hats. What do you think?"

Jasper smiled as he saw that she had on a dark black cowgirl hat on her head. It was strange to see how they matched her sunglasses perfectly. "You look great, darlin', is that all you want?"

"The cowboy look is more your thing, so I think I'll just stick to a single accessory." Isabella said with a smile. "Besides, if we both did the cowboy/cowgirl thing, it'd be too weird. We'd match way too much."

"You don't want to match?" Jasper asked with an amused smile. "I saw some couple's wear somewhere around here."

Isabella laughed, "I rather not, besides if I start wearing these clothes too much I'll develop an accent, and that southern twang really only works on you."

"Is that so," Jasper said coming closer his accent becoming clearer, for years Alice had repressed it, but his Elle loved it.

She smiled and backed up, "No, I changed my mind, makes you sound like a hillbilly." She laughed as Jasper grabbed her by the hips keeping her in place.

"You love it," He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I got used to it," Isabella replied she smiled and kissed Jasper again. Hearing the store clerk coming closer she stepped back. "I'm going to go see if this have this hat in another color."

Jasper smiled as she disappeared. He went and gathered the clothes he had chosen handing them to the saleslady. As she was ringing up his purchases Isabella returned her hat still placed firmly on her head, except now she had two others in her hand. Jasper raised an eyebrow as she placed one on his head and stepped back. She did the same with the other hat switching back and forth a few times. Jasper stayed still amused by the serious look of thought on her face as she tried to figure out which one was better. Finally, she set the brown down and settled on the black one.

"I thought you said you didn't want to match." Jasper whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her in closer.

"I made an exception, Jay." Isabella replied. "But if you really want to match, they have this jean style dress in the back, I'm sure we can find one in your size too."

"You're so funny." Jasper whispered in her ear.

"I know, I should be a comedian." Isabella replied with a smirk. Jasper removed the hat from Bella's head and handed it to the saleslady.

"Don't forget this," Jasper said to the woman behind the counter.

"I could've bought that! " Isabella said as the saleslady returned the hat, Jasper placed it once again on her head.

"I wanted to buy you something," Jasper said with a smile.

"I know, but there was a much more expensive pair of shoes a few stores down I would've preferred for you to buy." Isabella replied with a playful smirk.

"I'll buy you those too," Jasper said.

Isabella shook her head, "Nope, you only get to buy me one thing, you choose a hat."

Jasper smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're a handful."

"Yeah, but that's the fun in the this relationship." Isabella replied with a smirk. She moved the hat off her head and took off the tag, before placing it back on.

"I like this look on you." Jasper said kissing her neck.

"Of course you do." Isabella said with an amused smirk, "I'm adorable."

Jasper smiled and continued to kiss her neck. He pulled away pulling out his card and handed it to the sales lady. He saw Isabella's sunglasses and figured it would be time for her to get a new pair. She still wore them everywhere, but at home she felt comfortable enough around him to keep them off.

"You know Jay, you have more clothes now, than Peter and I combined," Isabella said as she saw the bags full of clothes.

Jasper hummed, "Than we should change that. Let me buy you new clothes, Elle."

Isabella smiled, "I don't need new clothes, but can we just walk around for the rest of the day?"

"We can do whatever you please." Jasper responded with a smile pleased that she wanted to spend more time with him.

Isabella grinned, "Then let's get walking."

Isabella paused as she looked around in an antique store Jasper had seen some lamp he wanted for his room so they stopped by. She decided to take a look around the store while Jasper spoke with the salesmen. She spotted an old picture that was painted, it was a family, but there was one thing that really caught her about the picture. It was the small 8-year-old that was smiling. She would recognize that face anywhere. Peter. Picking up the picture she hauled it with her to where the salesman was trying to justify the high price to Jasper. She lifted her sunglasses to sit on her head. "Excuse me," She said catching the man's attention, she smiled sweetly at him. "Do you mind telling me how much you want for this?" She gestured to the painting.

The man couldn't speak as he was caught in Isabella's blue eyes. The lust rolling off of the man was beginning to make Jasper angry. As the man noticeably looked Isabella over Jasper growled causing the man to snap out of his thoughts. He blushed at being caught staring. "Umm, that'll be twenty dollars."

Isabella moved and was about to pay when Jasper handed the man the lamp ready to just leave the store before he did something he might regret. "Ring them up together."

Isabella sniggered as she moved into Jasper's arms. "You're going to scare him to death if you don't quit pumping fear into him." She whispered.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "I think he deserves it." He slid her glasses down to cover her eyes. "You just had to make this difficult on me."

"I didn't want to be over charged for the painting like you were with that lamp. Speaking of which, I could've paid for it." Isabella said.

"You could've paid and I would've let you, but it would've taken longer if we paid separately. I don't want to do something I might regret if we stay here much longer," Jasper whispered into Isabella's ear.

As they walked out with their new purchased items. Jasper looked at the now wrapped with a bow painting that Isabella requested. "What's so special with this painting?"

Isabella hummed in response a smile on her face. "That's a secret, Jay. Besides it's not for me, it's for Pete." There was a clap of thunder in the sky and Jasper turned to Isabella with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, got too happy."

-Page Break-

Jasper left Isabella as he went to his room to put away everything.

"Hey, what's that Elysia?" Peter asked as he saw Isabella carrying in the large wrapped present.

"This is for you, Pete," she responded setting it down on the couch. "Come on, open it."

Peter stood and walked towards the gift, he paused and eyed Isabella. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise, if you don't open it than I'll put it away," Isabella said urging him to go ahead and open it.

Peter sighed and with his vampire speed he tore off the wrapping paper. He paused and looked at the painting and back to Isabella. He knew these people. He could feel it in his gut that he knew these people. "Who are they?"

"They're our bloodline," Isabella replied as he looked at the family portrait. "I remembered their faces from the files I read. These two," Isabella said pointing to the adults in the picture. "Are William and Sabrina Swan. This little baby girl here, her name is Samantha Swan. And this cute kid here, his name is Peter Swan."

Peter froze, "This is them?" He questioned in shock as he couldn't remember this picture.

Isabella nodded, "Yeah, this is your family, Pete. You had a son before you were turned his name was Geoffrey. He had Charlie and then I was born."

"This…" Peter turned to Isabella and smiled at her, "This is pretty cool Elysia. Thank you."

"I thought you could hang it up somewhere around here," Isabella said sitting down on the couch. Peter smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go for a hunt," Peter lied he really just needed a moment to himself.

Isabella didn't say anything as she knew he was lying, she simply nodded and let him leave. She heard banging upstairs and decided to see what the hell Jasper was doing.

Walking up the steps slowly she peeked her head inside his room and saw him tossing old clothes into a pile. "Donate it." Isabella said as she walked in.

"I was planning to," Jasper said responded as he turned to smile at her. "What did Peter think of his gift?"

"I think I made him emotional. He left to "hunt"" Isabella said making air quotes as she spoke. She made her way to the bed and smiled, there was no use for this. Actually there was one use for a bed, but she wasn't ready for that just yet. She got on and laid on her back crossing her arms under her head. "So what are you doing exactly?"

"I didn't want any more of Alice's clothing choices, so I decided to clean out my closet before I put away my new clothes." Jasper replied he turned around and saw her form on his bed. He smiled amused as she almost looked like she was asleep. "I bought it the other day while you went out hunting with Peter."

Isabella hummed in appreciation. "I can't remember sleeping on a bed." She commented. "I've been on one before when Pete and I stayed at the hotels, but I never knew what sleeping in one felt like. Do you remember that feeling?"

"Not really," Jasper said as he watched her and smiled as a thought came into his head. He moved and laid next to her on the bed. He smiled as she moved and rested her head on his chest. "Put your shield down."

"Why?" she asked opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I want to show you something," Jasper said he tucked a hair behind her ear, "You trust me, don't you?"

Isabella nodded and for the first time she let her shield down completely leaving herself exposed to Jasper. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let you sleep," Jasper said, he smiled at her, "Close your eyes." As she did what he asked he began to imitate the emotions he had felt from humans when they slept. It didn't take long before she went still and her body relaxed against him. He began to run his hands through her hair as she slept beside him. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, in her peaceful sleeplike state. He laid his head back and indulged in her emotions the ones she didn't let him feel often, but he hoped that change soon. As the days passed with her he could feel himself falling in love with her. She began to move around wrapping herself around him tighter. He chuckled lightly as she was practically lying on top of him. The forgotten clothes scattered on the ground no longer any importance Jasper wanted to just be with his Elle.

Close to two hours later Jasper heard Peter come in shouting at the top of his lungs for Isabella.

"Elysia!" Peter shouted again knowing sooner or late his sister would get annoyed and come down the stairs.

Jasper groaned as Isabella woke up, he really had been enjoying just being with her. Isabella rubbed her eyes and moved so she was sitting up beside Jasper. "I slept." Isabella said in pure awe, she turned to Jasper with a grin so big it could reach her ears. "I slept!"

Jasper smiled, "You were out for about two hours."

"Thank you, Jay." Isabella said more than grateful she was able to know what sleep felt like. "That was perfect."

"Anything for you, Elle," Jasper said he kissed her lightly. "Peter's calling for you."

Isabella groaned, "Perfect." She climbed out of the bed and saw the room was still a mess. "You should really get to work, have you been slacking off for the last two hours." She said turning to Jasper with a smirk.

Jasper chuckled, "It was kind of hard to move, you decided to use me as your pillow."

Isabella shrugged, "What can I say, you're pretty comfortable." She walked out of the room heading straight to the living room. "What's up, Pete?"

Peter grinned and held out a black gift bag that had white tissue paper sticking out of it. "I thought since we're giving each other presents, you deserved something."

Isabella reached for the bag, "I didn't want a gift Pete."

"I know you didn't want a gift," Peter said with a smirk. "But you deserve one. I've been a little distant lately. I can't excuse the way I've been acting, just seeing you with Jasper, I thought you'd forget about me. I was wrong."

Isabella smiled, she opened the bag and tossed her head back laughing. Inside the bag was a pair of converse custom made. They had pictures of her and Peter on them from their previous trip. "How did you get them done in less than a few hours?"

Peter shrugged, "I ordered them a while ago my gift told me they'd come in handy."

Isabela smiled, "They're perfect, Pete. Thank you." Isabella took a seat on the couch she immediately put on the shoes and leaned back on the couch sticking her feet in the air. Peter sat beside her on the couch. He pointed to a picture of them in Disney land.

"Remember that?" Peter asked as he remembered the way her eyes lit up in Disney land.

"Of course I remember that," Isabella replied with a smile.

"I have to ask because with you, you can never be too sure about your memory." Peter said amused.

Isabella rolled her eyes and continued to inspect her shoes with Peter. Talking about the memories each photo held, they both passed the time together.

-Page Break-

"No!" Isabella said in frustration. "Pete, come on you know I won that day fair and square."

"You did not, you so cheated." Peter argued as he crossed his arms over his chest. He and Isabella sat side by side on the couch both their feet kicked up on the coffee table.

"You're full of shit!" Isabella scoffed, "I won."

"You lost, Elysia," Peter assured. "But in the spirit of being fair, I'll let you continue to believe you won."

"I did so win," Isabella murmured under her breath in annoyance. "Did you hear; Jay is getting rid of all his Alice clothing."

Peter perked up at the thought of being able to do something entertaining with the clothing. "Bon fire?"

"He was going to give it to charity." Isabella replied but paused for a second before she smirked. "But when he's not looking we can get it away from him and light it on fire."

Peter smirked, "My dear Elysia, you are my favorite vampire in existence."

Isabella grinned widely, "I distract him and you grab the clothes as quickly as you can?"

"Sounds like a plan." Peter said.

They both stood at the moment they turned they saw an amused Jasper leaning against the wall. "Amidst your arguing I was able to sneak up on you two. Did you really think that you could sneak up on me?"

Isabella shrugged, "You'd be surprised what Pete and I can do when we put our heads together. So what do you say? Half your clothes to donation and the other half go to our entertainment outside?"

Jasper smiled and gestured for the stairs. "Go ahead and get as many as you want."

Isabella grinned and kissed Jasper's cheek. "Thanks, Jay"

Jasper smiled even the smallest kiss from her was enough to make him incredibly happy. Jasper turned and looked to Peter who was staring at him. "Something wrong, Peter?"

"No, I'm glad it was you. If anyone had to be mated to my little sister, I'm glad it's you." Peter said he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Well now that that's out there, I'm going to go set up to start burning your clothes."

Jasper chuckled to himself, he didn't know what exactly happened between Isabella and Peter, but whatever it was, they seemed closer. He followed the laughter of his Elle and was led outside. He watched curiously as Peter said something to her, it seemed to be a cheesy quote he did the voice to go along with it, she responded with a loud laugh throwing her head back and shoving Peter playfully. Jasper looked up to the sky and the clouds had lightened up by Isabella's mood. He watched as a single bolt of lightning came down and lit the fire. Isabella sat down next to Peter and they both looked at the growing fire.

"Jay!" Isabella called as she turned her head to find him. Jasper looked at her and smiled as she patted the spot the next to her. "Come sit down."

Jasper moved quickly and took a seat beside her taking her hand in his. "This was what you both wanted to do?"

"We have a thing for fires," Isabella replied as she watched the flames grow. "We started one in Disney land so we could get on one of the rides."

"Don't forget the one at the beach in Florida." Peter said with a smirk as he looked at Jasper. "That one was my favorite."

"Don't you both ever get caught?" Jasper asked.

"All the time," Isabella replied with a wide smile. "We manage to get out of it every single time."

Isabella laid back her hand still in Jasper's and smiled. This life she had wasn't so bad, it actually seemed to be perfect at the moment.


	6. I Don't Know How

Author's Note

Well… the next chapter will be on a much happier tone.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Isabella walked to meet Peter in front of his class. She paused as she saw a ballet studio. Something tinkled in her mind and she paused staring at the dancers that jumped and twirled around the room.

Flashback:

"Isabella Marie! You get out there and dance," Renee said trying her best to get her daughter to get on stage.

"NO!" Bella yelled back crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not any good."

Renee kneeled down and looked at her daughter. "You're the best in your class, all you have to do is go out there and show them why you're the best."

"And if they laugh?" Bella asked her voice shaking with fear.

"Then you ignore them because you're amazing, now go out there and dance. Daddy didn't fly all the way down here just to see you stand backstage." Renee said she gave her daughter a small push and sent her out on stage. She watched as a proud mother as her little girl took the spot light role.

End Flashback

Isabella walked into the studio once all the other girls had left. She threw her bag on the ground and looked around before she could help herself she grabbed a pair of Pointe shoes and strapped them on glad that she had decided to wear a pair of leggings and a skirt today. She tied up her hair and tried to recreate the dance she had seen when her and Peter went to a show several months ago.

She had completely lost track of time as she danced around the studio. It wasn't until the sound of clapping that she turned around spotting an older looking man. "I'm sorry for intruding, I just got caught up in memories. I'll leave now." Isabella said moving quickly to grab her things.

"Please don't," the man said, "I'm the director of the dance program here, and I've never seen a student with your talent before."

Isabella smiled, "To be quite honest, I don't know what talent you're referring to."

"You're a very beautiful dancer," He said with a warm smile. "My name is Michael Williams."

"Isabella Whitlock," Isabella said with a curt nod. "Thank you for the compliment, but I should be going."

"Wait!" He said, "I have yet to fill the spot for lead performer, if you're interested, I would like to see you audition."

Isabella smiled politely. "I don't dance to perform, Mr. Williams. Thank you for the offer, but your lead should be someone who really wants it." She grabbed her things and made her way out of the building.

She smiled as any positive memory was always welcome, especially something that made her feel more connected to her past. She felt vulnerable only having Jasper to depend on when it came to her past. In two months she had become strongly dependent on him and it started to scare her how strongly she cared about him. There were just things that she as too scared to tell him about, too scared to admit to even herself.

Isabella looked up as she approached Peter. "You want to go to the movie store?"

Peter smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders. "What are you thinking about doing tonight?"

"I don't know," Isabella said with a sigh. "We haven't watched those Harry Potter movies."

"Marathon?" Peter questioned in amusement. "We can go through all the movies tonight."

Isabella nodded her eyes glazed over for a moment. "I just want to do something happy before it all starts."

Peter nodded knowing exactly what she was referring to. "We can go to the movie store and pick them up."

Isabella nodded with a smile. "Sounds good, I need to stop by and hunt."

Peter walked beside Isabella as they went to meet up with Jasper. "You always get grouchy if you don't feed."

Isabella smiled as she saw Jasper approaching. "It's going to take forever for him to get here, he's keeping up with the humans."

Jasper smirked and as he approached and kissed Isabella lightly. Before moving his arm around her waist. "What plans were you two making?"

Peter shrugged, "Another marathon."

"There's a series you haven't already watched?" Jasper questioned amused as for the last two months they watched several different series of things together.

"Of course there is." Isabella replied with a smile.

"Yeah, this one is magical." Peter said with a smirk.

Isabella shook her head with a small laugh. "That was really bad, Pete."

-Page Break-

Jasper stood quietly in the middle of the fourth movie and walked out of the living room. He wasn't particularly interested in movies, and to be honest they were more Isabella and Peter's thing. They didn't notice his departure as they were caught up in an argument over the characters they hadn't noticed him leave.

Jasper headed up to his room and grabbed the book on his nightstand. He got as comfortable as he could as he began to read through the book. He decided to read at human pace wanting to prolong the experience of the book.

It was hours later when he heard a small knock on the door. He looked up from his book as the door creaked open. "Jay?" Isabella asked as she looked into the room. Jasper wasn't sure if it was the way her voice sounded, or the fact that she looked physically different that had him worried.

He softly patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Something wrong, Elle?" He watched as she climbed onto the bed and she shook her head before resting it against his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I just lay here, Jay?" Isabella asked as she closed her eyes.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Elle." Jasper responded moving his arm around her and bringing her close to him. Something was wrong, he knew it, but he wouldn't push her into talking about anything she wasn't ready to discuss yet. Jasper closed his eyes allowing the peace of having his mate near him wash over him completely.

After a few minutes Jasper opened his eyes startled as he felt Isabella's shield disappear completely. He made no comment and just focused on her emotions. Contentment, love that was what she was feeling for him, those were the ones he could feel the most. Than as he searched more he began to feel what was strange with her. Pain, grief hurt and anger. Jasper held her tighter he wanted to know what was wrong with her, but he wouldn't push it she would talk when she was ready.

"What were you reading," Isabella asked as she grabbed the book on the other side of Jasper.

"Just another history book." Jasper replied, "I haven't read this one before, I thought it would be a good change."

Isabella smiled, "Read some to me?"

Jasper nodded and took the book, "Do you want me to help you go to sleep?"

Isabella thought for a second and nodded, "Do you mind?"

Jasper shook his head, "No, I'll start off slowly, you'll be asleep in no time."

Isabella nodded and closed her eyes letting Jasper's words and his gift take over her mind. Sooner or later she would speak to him but right now all that mattered was being close to her.

-Page Break-

Flashback

Bella closed her eyes as she heard the familiar creaking to the door of her cage. She took in a deep breath as she knew what was to come, all she didn't know was who was going to be her torturer today. Bella took let out a breath and opened her eyes feeling a small wave of relief as a head of brown hair entered.

Riley

She met his eyes as he entered, he nodded at her before closing the door. "What did she ask for this time?" Bella questioned quietly.

Riley smiled sadly. "The knife. A cut will be enough to please her. She just wants to scare you today."

Bella looked down, "Are you supposed to do it today as well?"

Riley shook his head, "No. She doesn't want that today." He reached to the other side of the room and grabbed the knife he walked back over to Bella and sat down on the cot that was her bed. "She still believes that I took your virginity last week, so she's satisfied thinking you're close to breaking."

Bella nodded, "I didn't get to properly thank you for not doing it."

Riley smiled sadly. "I would never rape you, Bella. I don't even want to be here, anymore. I thought I loved Victoria, but she's so sadistic now. I don't know if there's any way I'll be able to leave, so the least I can do is make sure you don't get raped."

Bella sighed, "At the least there's one thing that has happened to me during this ongoing torture."

Riley sighed, "I have to make at least two cuts so she thinks I did my job."

"I can handle it." Bella said quietly. "Just be quick about it, please."

Riley took the knife and dragged it from her shoulder down to her elbow. He watched her twitch around and close her eyes. He let the blood drip down her arm and onto her shirt. "I'm really sorry about this, Bella."

Bella nodded her head, "I know. But if you don't do it and she catches on to what you're doing she'll kill the both of you."

Riley sighed, "I never wanted this. I'll figure out a way out one day."

"Can you cut my back?" Bella said quietly. "It's still numb from the whipping Victoria gave me earlier. It won't hurt."

"Yeah, okay." Riley said looking down at the knife in his hands. "Turn over."

Bella turned around and she could barely feel the blade cut into her skin. She sighed as it was done with and turned back to Riley. "I'm starting to feel less and less. Not just physically, but emotionally, it's scaring me. I don't want to forget what is to be human."

"Sometimes you just have to find something to focus on." Riley replied as he leaned against the wall. "I've been focusing on Hope. The hope that one day I get to escape this horrible place and be free again."

"I don't think there's any hope for me." Bella said softly as her eyes drifted shut. "I would rather believe there's some hope for you."

-End Flashaback-

Jasper approached Peter as he was staring towards Isabella's direction. "What is she doing?"

"Reliving the past." Peter responded quietly. "This is the day she was bitten. The anniversary to the three days she spent reliving all her torture. It happens every year, so far this isn't as bad as the other years. Any other day the memories of her torture, they barely present themselves, but on these days it's almost mandatory for her mind to keep replaying them. She once said it was like someone kept hitting replay and she couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't."

Jasper nodded his head. "This is why she's been more vulnerable lately."

Peter nodded, "Elysia hates it. It's the only time where she's truly vulnerable. For the past couple of years I tend to just sit with her. Sometimes she'll talk about it, let me know what's going on in her head. Other times she's like a statue her mind so focused on reliving the memories she can't move." Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you can help her. There's something in her memories, something that's haunting her and I've never been able to get her to talk about it, but I think you can."

"Peter do you know if they…" Jasper trailed off not being able to say it. Her torture was rarely something they talked about, but now he had some questions. One of them being whether or not they had taken her innocence.

Peter shook his head. "I don't think so." He responded quietly. "I asked her once, but she got very defense. If she didn't love me she would've set my ass on fire for asking."

-INTO ISABELLA'S MIND-

Bella opened her eyes as she heard the door open. A small smile reached her lips as Riley entered with a tray of food. "You could get in trouble."

Riley nodded, "I know, but you can die without it. I rather not risk it with you." He set the tray down on the floor beside her bed. "Can you sit up?"

Bella shook her head. "My back is pretty horrible. She took out the whip again, I think it's her new favorite." She said as she lay on her side.

Riley nodded he sat down on the bed and pulled her head onto her lap. "Let's see if we can get a few things in your system. I'll try to sneak some extra stuff down tomorrow."

Bella opened her mouth as he pressed the water bottle to her lips. She took in several sips before pulling back. "Thank you."

Riley pulled something out of his back pocket. "I brought you a little extra something."

Bella looked at the small pill in his hands. "What is that?"

"It's a sleeping pill. I know you're exhausted. This will let you get some sleep and maybe you'll be able to have a little peace for a while. Dream something happy." Riley said as he put the pill to her lips.

Bella swallowed the pill and rested her head back on Riley's lap. "I can't remember my dreams anymore. I really hate that. I'm scared, Riley." She said softly closing her eyes. "I don't even feel human anymore. I feel so empty…"

"Shh…" Riley said running a hand through her hair. "Hold on a bit longer, Bella. I'll get you out and you can live a happy life."

Bella cried softly. "I don't want to live anymore Riley. I just want it all to go away."

Riley hushed her as he stroked her hair. "I've never met someone as strong as you, Bella. Don't let her take that strength away from you. I'll get you out of here and one day and you'll get your revenge. I know you will."

Bella looked up at Riley. She knew he meant what he said, but she also knew that only one of them would be leaving in his plan. Despite all the torture, the one thing she would never be able to handle is knowing that the one person who was kind to her would die for her. "What has she asked you to do today?"

" _IT_." Riley hissed in disgust. "Maria is getting annoyed, she wants you to break already and Victoria doesn't want that."

Bella nodded, "What's the plan?"

"A few grunts and moans and I'll just have to rub some of your blood on some spots on me." Riley responded softly. "She's assured me that no one else will touch you intimately. She's using you to appease my 'needs' so that I don't ask her to fulfill them. She's still using me and continues to want me to believe she's my mate."

"Because mates will die in order to protect the other." Bella muttered from memory.

Riley nodded, he kissed her forehead. "I told you, no one would touch you in that way, and I will keep my promise to you."

"Thank you." Bella whispered as her mind drifted to sleep.

-OUT OF THE MEMORIES-

Jasper sat down next to Isabella and brushed the hair out of her face. He gave her a warm smile and reached for her hand.

"Peter told you." She stated quietly as she used her free hand to rub her face.

Jasper nodded. "You know as well as I do that Peter isn't the best at keeping a secret. Especially from an Empath."

Isabella nodded she leaned against Jasper. "It's not the torture that hurts to remember." She whispered quietly.

Jasper looked at her as she gazed at the sky. "What is it?"

"They never raped me, Jay." Isabella said quietly. "He wouldn't let them."

"And who is he?" Jasper questioned quietly.

"He was my friend." Isabella said quietly the thunder picking up and the sky darkening. "He wasn't like the others, he knew me. He knew who I really was, and he wouldn't purposely hurt me. He protected me as much as he could, Jay."

Jasper looked down at his hand as he felt the small drop of rain hit his skin. He supposed this was the equivalent to Isabella crying from what her emotions told him.

"He used to sneak me in food or any sort of pain medicine he could get his hands on." Isabella said quietly. "She'd always require proof that he tortured me, so he would make shallow cuts and then apologize for them. One day, he came in and he was so scared so shaken and this wasn't his usual behavior. She had ordered him to rape me, she needed that extra step of torture to break me. He couldn't do it, he didn't want to, so instead he cut my thigh and let me bleed on the sheets as evidence. She'd order him almost every week to come in and rape me, He'd always just sit there and he talked, he gave me hope, Jay. He kept me human and I…"

Jasper held her as the rain began to pour down onto the both of them. "It's okay, Elle." He whispered into her ear. As they both instantly became soaked by the rain. "It's not your fault."

Isabella shook her head. "It was him or me. He would never hurt me, Jay."

Jasper held her tighter as she trembled in his arms. The thunder and lightning was surrounding them and the rain came down harder around them. "What happened, Elle?"

"I killed him." She whispered her voice breaking as she spoke.

-INTO ISABELLA'S MIND-

Bella lifted her head as she saw the door open to her cage. "Riley?" She questioned surprised as he entered.

"Come, I have to get you out of here." Riley said holding out his hand to her.

Bella stood. "What are you talking about? Riley, what is happening?"

"There's been an attack on the camp." Riley said helping Bella stand. "This is your best chance at escaping."

Bella followed after him but stopped when she came to the door. "Riley. If I leave, she'll only come after me. She will never let me leave here alive, we both know that." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "But you have a chance. Riley, you gave me hope, not for me, but for you. I want you to leave, Riley. Please, I want to know that you get a chance to live again."

"Bella. I've been practicing. I can escape with you." Riley assured pleading with her silently to agree and go with him.

Bella shook her head water collecting in her eyes. "I have to stay, she won't stop looking for me, but maybe she won't look for you. Please, Riley. You have to go, for me. You deserve to have a chance at living again." Bella placed a hand on her cheek. "Just remember me. I don't want my memory to die here, I want to know someone will know what happened to me."

Riley turned his head, "Bella please." He said tugging her out the door.

Bella shook her head stepping behind the door to her room. "I have high hopes for you, Riley." Bella closed the door to the room and slowly walked back to the cot she had in her room. She sat down and looked up at the ceiling closing her eyes and for the first time in what felt like forever she prayed. She prayed that Riley would make it out alive.

-Out of Bella's Mind-

"Elle." Jasper said warmly in her ear. "You don't know if you killed him."

Isabella shook her head. "I killed him, Jay. I told him to run, I should have known Victoria wouldn't take his betrayal well. She sent out newborns after him, he hadn't gone far from the camp. They got him, Victoria told everyone, including me. She didn't know he was protecting me, but she wanted me to know that if I ever tried to escape she'd find me just like she found him."

Jasper held her tighter feeling the rain stop but the thunder and lightning still roaring in the sky. "Everything that happened, Elle, brought you here. He might have died, but he kept you safe and he wanted you to live. This guilt your feeling over his death is what's triggering you to relive all these memories. Maybe it's time you learn to forgive yourself."

"I…" Isabella moved so she was looking at Jasper, she nodded knowing he had to be right. "Jay, I." She paused trying to find the words for it all. She leaned against him taking in his comforting warmth. "I never told Peter any of this because I didn't want him to think any differing of me. I just don't want to hide anything from you, Jay. I want you to help me, but I need you to know that if I push you away, if I distance myself from you. I don't want you to let me, please, Jay. I need you, I just hate to admit that I'm so dependent on you now."

Jasper nodded letting her nuzzle his neck softly kissing it. "I love you, Elle. You couldn't push me away if you really tried."

Isabella moved quickly to look into his eyes, her eyes more than wide at his words. "Jay… I."

Jasper smiled cupping her cheek. "I know, Elle." He kissed her lightly. "I can feel it. You don't have to say anything until you're ready to, I'm a very patient man."

Isabella gave him a smile. "I will say it, Jay. Just be a little patient with me and I promise I'll always try to let you in."

Jasper smiled as he felt her love for him grow. He kissed her temple as she moved to wrap herself around him. He held her close as she spoke about her torture. It hurt him to know that his own mate had gone through such pain, but he for now he was just grateful that she was here with him. He would never let her get hurt as long as he was around.

"Jay." Isabella said softly. "Do you want to see one of the greatest gifts in the world?"

Jasper looked at her curiously wondering what had brought this up. "What is it?"

Isabella moved and sat on Jasper's lap, she placed her hand on his shoulders and kept his gaze. She watched as her finger tips went clear and it led up until she knew she was gone. She leaned in knowing Jasper couldn't see her, but he could feel her, she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is Riley's gift. He can go invisible, like he never existed." Isabella reappeared almost instantly. "He wasn't very strong, but he could go invisible for a few minutes, but then he couldn't hold it. I think that's what got him killed in the end, he couldn't hold it and Victoria got to him. just wanted you to know, it's the only gift I haven't shown Peter. It's just between you and me."

Isabella moved and looked him in the eyes, her hands running through his hair. "I can't promise that I won't push you away, because I know I will. Everything is different with you then it is with anyone else. I don't know how to be in love, Jay. I'm learning with you and I promise that I'll always do my best to make you happy. Just don't give up on me."

Jasper smiled, "I will never give up on you, Elle. You're stuck with me forever."


	7. A Fight In The Woods

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait.

Here is a new chapter.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Isabella sighed as she was under the hood of a car and with her super hearing she could hear the comments being made about her. She knew if anyone were to see her eyes right now they'd practically be glowing. The thunder hadn't stopped since the moment she set foot inside the garage. It seemed working on cars was something she had grown to do naturally, but to the men in the garage they thought she was a joke, a girl that was simply in over her head.

"A girl with that ass shouldn't be hiding it under the hood of a car!" She heard a blonde by the name of Tanner say.

"Fuck yeah! What I wouldn't do to see that girl in a tight dress and grinding all up on me." Another male said.

Isabella was about to get out from under the car, but she heard the low growl that had her relaxing slightly, she knew exactly who had just entered the garage.

"I'd watch what you say," She could hear Jasper's accent as he spoke. "That's my girl you're talking about, and if I don't hurt you for what you're saying, my darlin' sure will, she's got one hell of a punch. Now, leave." Jasper ordered. Isabella slid out from under the car and smiled as she looked up at Jasper who stood above her.

"Defending my honor?" She teased as she took the hand Jasper offered her and stood.

"Well of course," Jasper said, he leaned forward and kissed Isabella. "And by the way it looks outside, I know you're close to snapping and ripping their heads off."

Isabella shrugged, "This was only just a part of it, you should've heard what they said before I put on my uniform."

Jasper shook his head, "I'm sure I would've snapped their necks if I heard what they were saying." Jasper tucked the hair behind Isabella's ear. "What time do you finish up? I was hoping you and I could go on a hunt."

Isabella smiled and looked back to the car. "I just have to get this car running, and then I'll be clear to go." Isabella took Jasper's hand and led him to the hood of the car. "I rebuilt this!" She stated with a proud smile.

Jasper put his arm around Isabella. "It looks great, Elle."

Isabella nodded, "I can't wait to finish it. I want nothing more than to see the look on all their faces as I finish before them and do a fucking awesome job at it!"

Jasper chuckled and moved back leaning against the wall. "I'll keep watch so you can use your super speed."

Isabella smiled, "Thank you! I've been wanting to use it all day!" Isabella began to move her hands quickly under the hood. Jasper smirked as he could feel the happiness rolling off of her as she started to finish her work on the car.

Jasper chuckled as she slammed the hood down. "Excited there?" He questioned with a teasing smirk.

Isabella smiled widely. "I'm just glad to be done. You have no idea the satisfaction I'll feel when this gets graded and I get to show all these guys up." Isabella wiped her hands on her suit and smirked at Jasper. "Stay here, I'm going to sign out and then we can leave."

Jasper let his powers expand out as he was curious to see what the other students were feeling towards his Elle. He pulled back his gift as he felt the lust rise when Isabella passed by someone. He turned his head as Isabella came back in her regular clothes her hair was now down. "Aren't you going to get this checked out?"

Isabella nodded, "He does that at the beginning of class tomorrow. I'm free to go, Jay."

Jasper took her hand and the both of them walked out of the garage. "Have you fed recently?"

Isabella sighed, "No." She ran her hand through her hair. "That's why that hunt you mentioned earlier would be greatly appreciated.."

-Page Break-

Isabella took a hair tie and tied her hair back and away from her face. She tied it into a tight bun not wanting to have any of it get in the way. "Are you sure about this, Jay?"

Jasper smirked and nodded, "Peter goes on and on about how good you are without your powers, I just want to test it out."

"I'm phenomenal." Isabella responded stripping out of her jacket. "I'm only worried that your ego is going to get wounded after this."

Peter smirked from the sidelines. "I'll call winner, and both of you must play clean. This means neither of you are allowed to use your powers to help you fight. Sorry, Elysia, but we have to make this fight as fair as possible. This also means you're disqualified if a bolt of lightning hits Jasper, it will be hilarious, but will earn you a disqualification."

Isabella nodded and smirked to Jasper. "I don't need my powers to win. Are you sure you can do this, Jay? I think you might be a little bit rusty."

Jasper smirked and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "You learned from Peter, and Peter learned from me. I think I can handle anything you can do, Elle."

Isabella looked to Jasper and with a final kiss to his cheek she turned and ran to the other side of the yard. She looked to Peter and smirked. "I'm ready."

Peter looked to Jasper. "You ready, Major?"

Jasper nodded, he kept his eyes on Isabella as Peter announced the start of the fight.

Peter jumped and sat down on the branch of a tree that overlooked the fight and would assure him that he wouldn't get hurt in any way. He knew Jasper had one advantage in the fight, Isabella got impatient and always attacked first. "What I wouldn't give to be able to eat popcorn." He muttered to himself.

Peter watched in amazement as Jasper was the first to make a move. "And Jasper Whitlock makes the first move, beginning what is to be known as an epic battle between mates." Peter narrated to himself.

He faked a gasp. "Isabella Whitlock took the advantage, jumping at the last moment she kicked Jasper Whitlock in the chest sending him flying back, and destroying an innocent tree. I do believe Mr. Whitlock has been caught off guard."

Peter watched as the two danced around each other trying to guess the other's weakness. He smirked as Isabella moved and went for Jasper's neck as it was exposed, but Peter knew what Jasper was doing. He was provoking her and she had fallen for it. "And Jasper Whitlock has Isabella by the neck one twist of the wrists and she is now ready to be the headless horseman for Halloween." Peter gasped loudly and faked a crowd cheering. "Isabella has been underestimated as she has managed to not only break free from Mr. Whitlock, but now has complete access to his neck. I do believe Isabella has won round one."

Isabella jumped off Jasper's back and smirked at him. "I'll admit you almost had me, Jay, but your grip was too loose."

Jasper chuckled, "It was only the first round, darlin'. I'm starting to know your moves."

Isabella smiled, she leaned in and quickly kissed him. "I'm getting competitive, Jay. I'm going to win."

Jasper smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure about it, darling."

Peter smirked, "And let's begin with round two!"

Peter smiled as it seemed that both of them had changed their demeanor. They were no longer play fighting with each other, both were competing with the other and neither was willing to lose. "Ladies and gentlemen." Peter said speaking into an invisible microphone. "It seems Isabella has made the first move, only to be easily blocked by Mr. Whitlock. The advantage is now in Mr. Whitlock's court as he has the upper hand in the battle as Isabella is now slightly injured from having been thrown into the ground."

Peter sighed as Isabella kicked Jasper into the woods, and she disappeared to follow after him. Peter stood on the tree branch and jumped to the next moving as fast as he could through the trees to catch up to the pair. "And now Isabella is aiming to redeem herself as she fights hard to get the upper hand on Mr. Whitlock." Peter said as he balanced himself on a tree waiting to see if they went any further into the woods. Peter gasps out, "And Mr. Whitlock gets the upper hand pinning Isabella to the ground. His hand at her throat as he lays above her, keeping her utterly immobile. I have to call it ladies and gentlemen, round two goes to Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper leaned down and kissed Isabella's cheek. "You okay there, darling?" He questioned as he helped her stand, his instincts taking over as he looked her over. "Your back is all scratched up."

Isabella smiled, "That's what happens in a fight, Jay. It's perfectly normal, now we've both won a round." Isabella said she stepped closer running her hand through his hair to fix it up a little. "And this time, I will win."

Jasper smirked, "I think I have you, darling." Jasper closed the small space between them and kissed her. He stepped back as Peter cleared his throat. "When I win, I expect some sort of prize."

Isabella laughed, "It's cute that you think you have a real chance at winning this."

Peter clapped his hands together catching both their attentions. "Let's start round three! Winner of this round is titled superior fighter in this coven."

Isabella looked to Peter curiously. "We're a coven?"

"And one of the best!" Peter responded with a smirk. "Fighters, ready, set, GO!"

Peter smirked to himself as he knew this fight would be harder for the both of them. He watched as Isabella tilted her head to the side and watched Jasper. In union the two of them took off towards each other. Peter winced back as he heard the sound as they collided, it was like a game a chicken and neither one of them turned. "And ladies and gentlemen, it seems in this round neither of the two are willing to lose. This is what happens when two competitive people mate, the battles become much more graphic."

Peter sighed and jumped through the trees as he did his best to keep up with the fighting pair. "If this doesn't end soon, there's not going to be much a forest left." Peter stopped as it seemed the two had stopped and were circling each other. "Though it may seem as if things have slowed down, that is not the case in this situation. Both fighters are looking for a weakness in the other, one in which they can exploit. Isabella is wounded in her left leg, as one of her bones has broken through the skin, but this has not stopped her from fighting. Jasper, although seeming unharmed, has a slowly healing wound in his back where he was ultimately stabbed with a stray tree branch. This fight is up in the air; the winner can be any of the two."

Peter jumped to another tree and watched as finally Isabella launched herself at Jasper. The Earth shook at the force in which the two of them collided. Peter's eyes widened as even his vampire eyes could barely keep up with the two of them. He jumped in the trees to keep up with the two of them as their fighting seemed to be destroying the forest. He finally stopped after several minutes as he could hear growling, he watched as everything settled. Isabella was on the ground, and Jasper was pinning her down. "And we have a winner!" He shouted, but it seemed neither of them were reacting to his announcement.

Peter turned in the direction and as quickly as he could he took off. His gift letting him know that the mated pair were about to officially seal their bond, and he wanted to be as far away from them as possible when that happened. He ran into the house, grabbing his wallet before slamming the front door shut and leaving. He always wanted to go to Canada, maybe he'd do that now.

-Page Break-

Isabella moved the wet hair from her neck and looked at the mark that lay where her vein was. She ran one finger over it, a small smile tugging at her lips as it reminded her of Jasper. The silver shine to the scar shone brightly against her ice like skin. She hadn't expected to feel so different after sealing her mating bond with Jasper, but now she felt more at ease. It was as if he were a part of her now, and it made her smile to know that everywhere she went, she'd have a part of Jasper with you.

"Do you regret it?" Jasper questioned leaning against the doorframe.

Isabella's eyes met his through the mirror and her smile grew widely as she saw her mark on his neck. And despite having several bites on his body, hers shone the brightest of them all. She kept his eyes as she let her shield down completely. She watched closely as his eyes closed as he inspected all her emotions.

Jasper blurred forward, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her in close to his chest. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm surprised that we sealed our mateship in the woods."

Isabella laughed, "I didn't expect to lose my virginity in the woods either, but I wouldn't change it, I prefer the woods to the cliché version of rose pedals on a bed."

Jasper smirked, "I'm happy to hear it."

Isabella turned in Jasper's arms so she could face him. Her hands ran up his shirt slowly tangling themselves in his hair. "I…" She choked on the words, pressing her head into his chest. She pushed out the love she felt for him, hoping he would get the meaning of what she was trying to say.

Jasper smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Elle."

"I don't know why it's so hard to say it." Isabella whispered quietly. "I know it's true, but I just can't bring myself to say the words."

"It's all in your head." Jasper responded honestly. "You have to figure out what's scaring you from saying the words."

Isabella moved her head back to properly look at Jasper. "I will say them."

Jasper grinned and nodded his head. "I know."

Isabella moved and in a swift movement wrapped her legs around his waist. "For the meantime, you'll just have to settle for me showing you how I feel."

Jasper smirked, "I have no complaints on that, darlin'."

-Page Break-

Peter crossed the Canadian border, slightly bored as without Jasper and Elysia he really had nothing to do. The imaginary lightbulb above his head shone brightly as he realized exactly what he could do for the next several days while he waited for the urges between two mates to settle down. Peter dug out his phone from his pocket and searched through the contacts.

Because of his Elysia, he didn't keep up with the few vampires that he knew, but now that she was occupied, he had the opportunity to check in with the few nomads he knew. Peter dialed the number and waited for an answer. "I'm in Canada, and I'm bored." He said instantly.

"Meet me in Toronto." Garrett responded, "I'm surprised to hear from you."

Peter rolled his eyes, "My schedule cleared up." He hung up the phone and decided to guess what direction Toronto was in.

Peter ran as fast as he could and with the help of his gift he headed in the direction he knew Garrett was going to be at. He began to walk as he came upon Garrett waiting at the side of a building. "How long have you been in Toronto?" Peter questioned looking around.

Garrett shrugged, "I've always enjoyed Canada, and my mate prefers it here than in the States."

Peter's eyes widened. "Your mate? When did you get a mate?"

Garrett smirked, "We met a few years ago. Coincidentally, he used to be a part of Maria's army, he escaped and he showed up in Canada. He's quite the fighter, but his past with Maria prevents him from entering the states."

Peter looked to Garret curiously. "Excuse me, but you said _HE_."

Garrett chuckled, "You've always just assumed I liked women, Peter."

Peter sighed, "Huh." Peter nodded, "I can't go back to Texas for about a week, so expect my company around you and your mate."

"Have the Volturi already entered the states?" Garrett questioned worried.

"What are you talking about?" Peter questioned in concern.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" Garret questioned in disbelief. "Since the fall of Maria's army, there is no coven to challenge the Volturi. Word is, they're planning on taking over the states, and eventually the world. The Volturi have been creating their own army to bring all humans and vampires to their knees. In a few years' time, the world won't be the same. According to sources, they've already begun to take over a couple of continents. Europe and Asia have always been under their control, but now without Maria around, they're coming after North America. Eventually, they'll take over all the continents."

Peter shook his head. "The Volturi have enough power as it is, giving them more will destroy everything." He was slightly concerned why neither he nor Isabella had caught up to this news, or why their gifts hadn't let them know something.

"Unless you plan on building your own army of newborns, there's nothing you can do, Peter." Garrett responded solemnly. "The Volturi are the biggest Coven on Earth, and therefore are the strongest. The powers their guard hold can bring anyone to their knees. Jane and Alec alone can destroy any being."

Peter nodded he looked to Garrett with a wide smirk. "In about one week, we'll start a plan. I under no circumstances want my free will to be taken by a bunch of self-appointed kings."

"Peter, I know you're a strong fighter, but you can't take on the Volturi." Garrett responded.

Peter nodded his head in agreement. "I can't do it alone, and I don't plan to. But I'm probably not the only vampire that doesn't want the Volturi to gain more power. In a week, I can assure you'll start to see that we are capable of standing against the Volturi."

"How can you be so sure?" Garrett responded in concern.

Peter smirked, "Because the Major is back, and he knows how to lead an army, all we have to do is assemble that army."

"Jasper broke away from the demon?" Garrett questioned.

Peter nodded, "I can't go home because he and his mate are sealing their bond all over my house. Speaking of, do you know a good realtor? I don't want to stay in that home anymore."

Garrett chuckled, "Yeah, I remember those moments."

"Where is your mate?" Peter questioned looking around trying to see if he could spot him.

"He's hunting, and he doesn't particularly like new vampires. Once he accustoms himself to your presence, he'll show up." Garrett responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now, tell me more about Jasper's mate."

"She's my biological granddaughter." Peter began with a smirk. "It's a long story, so let's get walking. The humans are looking at us now."


	8. Date Night

Author's Note

Sorry for the long wait… But here it is!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Isabella looked up at Jasper as she lay close to his side. "Jay." She whispered moving so that she was practically laying on top of him. Her chin resting on his chest as she looked up at him. "Can you remember anything about your human life?"

Jasper met Isabella's eyes. "I don't remember too much." He admitted quietly. "Most of what I know I learned from records I was able to discover once I was free from Maria."

Isabella nodded she tilted her head down and kissed his chest. "I was just curious; you talk about your human life less than I do."

Jasper laughed and moved his arms to tighten around her. "Now, we both know that's a lie." He teased lightly. "All I can remember is getting into an argument with my Ma just before I left to join the war. She didn't agree with my enlisting so young, she wanted me to stay home and help with my sisters and the farm, but I felt the war needed me more. I thought if I helped protect my home, my father would be more proud of me."

"What happened to them?" Isabella questioned cautiously not wanting to say anything that could possibly upset Jasper.

"They were murdered in the middle of the night. My parents had rejected a marriage proposal from a man who wished to marry my youngest sister. My parents refused, she was too young, and he too old. The man did not like that and he sent a group of men to set the home on fire. My family was trapped inside the house, and they burned with it." Jasper responded quietly.

Isabella pressed her forehead into his chest. "Do you feel guilty about it?"

"I used to, but I had to come to the realization that even if I had stayed I would've merely burned with them." Jasper responded sincerely. "In a way, I suppose I did burn with them, their death was at the same time I was bitten."

Isabella nodded, "You remember turning?"

"More clearly than I would like." Jasper responded honestly his hold on her tightened and he leaned down slightly to kiss the top of her head. "Let's change the subject, what do you say to going out? I've never had the opportunity to take you out on a proper date."

Isabella smirked. "Are you being serious? Jay, we've gone out several times together."

"But never have we gone out in what has been decided as a date ahead of time." Jasper responded. "I'm hoping to give you some happy memories, including a wonderful date."

Isabella smiled, "Alright, I'll go ahead and get changed. I'm assuming you already have a plan for this date of ours?"

Jasper smirked, "I always have a plan, darling."

-Page Break-

Peter paced back and forth his gift making his head spin and his vision go blurry. As a strong sting sent painful vibrations through his skull, he knocked a vase over. "Your mate is fucking up my gift!" Peter hissed to Garrett as he placed both hands on either side of his head and tried to understand what it was his gift was trying to say. Whatever it was, it was both a mixture of something he needed to know, and something he shouldn't know.

Garrett stood in front of his mate, knowing that Peter would never try and hurt Riley, but any vampire in enough pain would lash out at anyone. "Riley has done nothing to you, Peter."

Peter stood as his gift calmed greatly. "I apologize; my gift was just out of control." Peter smirked at Riley. "Not exactly the best way to meet someone, but I'm Peter, a very old friend of Garrett's. I apologize for accusing you of doing something with my gift, Riley."

Riley simply nodded, his hand tightly gripping Garrett's as he didn't really know whether or not he could trust the vampire in front of him. But his beloved mate trusted Peter, so at the very least, he would try.

Peter nodded, "I get it, you don't really like me. I wouldn't like me either with the way I acted, so let's see if I can fix things. I really am a lovable person, there's a reason I've made it this long." Peter sat down on the couch and did his best to get comfortable. "Let's get to know each other! I'll start because it's the polite thing to do."

Garrett sighed in annoyance. "I'd get comfortable, love." He spoke to Riley. "He has a tendency to ramble when he gets into his own life history."

Garrett sat down across from Peter and gently pulled Riley close to his side, knowing his mate was feeling a little on edge at the moment. Garrett was sure that once Riley eased up to Peter he could be more relaxed with the entire situation.

Riley listened to Peter's history he didn't comment or really move. He simple rested his head against Garrett's shoulder and listened. His hand was still holding Garrett's, but he did find himself more at ease with things.

"And then there's Elysia, but only I get to call her that. She's my great granddaughter, her name is Isabella, and I met her after she finished destroying Maria's army. She was being held captive by them." Peter began.

Riley tensed and sat up straight. "Bella Swan? Are you talking about Isabella Swan? Born to Charlie and Renee Swan in Forks Washington? Is that the Isabella you're referring to?"

Peter tensed and nodded his head, his entire demeanor changed once he made the connection, Riley must've been in Maria's army at the same time as Isabella was being held. "You were there." He stated as he angrily stood and his entire body shook with anger. "YOU WERE THERE WHEN THEY WERE TORTURING HER!"

Riley nodded, his eyes falling and his shoulders slumping. "I tried to protect her the best that I could." He whispered, his voice broke as his mind was pulled back into those days. "She didn't come with me. She wouldn't come with me, I begged her, but she said no. I thought she was dead…"

Garrett held his mate tightly. "Peter." He warned.

Peter nodded, his gift working hard in the back of his head as he was starting to understand that what Riley said was true. He tried to help her. "She's happy." He whispered in response as he sat back down. "She met her mate, Jasper, and they sort of complete each other. They're annoyingly sappy together, just like a remake of The Notebook. He makes her happy though, and if there's anyone that can understand what she's been through its Jasper."

Riley looked up and Peter's gaze. "She's really happy? Was she able to forget what they did to her? Did she lose the bad memories in the change?" He questioned sounding a little more than hopeful at thought.

Peter sighed and shook his head. "No, she focused on what happened to her during the change. She wanted to remember so she could kill them when she woke. She gathered quite a wonderful gift, and she was able to take them all out. Her torture is everything she can remember from her human life, everything else just…disappeared."

"She always said that she was forgetting her life before the camp. I had just hoped she would forget everything that happened to her, she never deserved any of it." Riley said clutching tightly to Garrett, seeking comfort in Garrett's embrace.

Peter took out his phone and went to his pictures. He extended the phone to Riley. "I've done everything I could to make her vampire life happy. I did my best to create some memories for her, to help erase all the bad ones she had. Jasper's really helped her as well, she's a lot more relaxed with him."

Riley took the offered phone, and he felt a sudden weight lifted off his shoulders as he saw her smile, a true smile one that had a real emotion of happiness behind it. He flipped through a few more photos and felt a large wave of happiness roll through him. He rested his head on Garrett's shoulder taking in the strong scent of his mate. Content. He finally felt truly content in his immortal life, for the one person he felt he had wronged was happy. Riley handed the phone back to Peter, "Thank you."

-Page Break-

Isabella smiled as she leaned back in the seat, "For someone who is more than human, you would think that you would surpass at a human game."

Jasper turned to her and smirked. "You're winning by one point, Elle, and that's only because you distracted me and I missed one pin."

Isabella shrugged, and her smirked widened. "I told you, I'm competitive, and if I can't beat you at a fight, I'll sure as hell beat you in bowling match."

Jasper laughed, and took his seat beside her. "It's your turn, darlin'."

Isabella stood and reached for the first ball she saw. With a grace no human could possibly possess she threw the ball. She turned to Jasper with a wide smirk as she once again got a strike. "You were right, Jay, this is a wonderful date."

Jasper returned her smile. "Losing is worth it, just as long as you're happy."

"I am." She assured smiling widely as he leaned in and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she closed her eyes pushing her love for him out. Letting him feel it, feel exactly what she felt for him. She pulled back from the kiss and ran her fingers through Jasper's curls, "Go and lose with dignity, Jay."

Jasper smiled, he leaned in and pecked her lips. "Still worth it." He stated moving away and grabbing the wall, he purposely sent the ball into the gutter, smiling as he head his Elle's laughter.

"When I tell this story to Pete, I'm going to really make it seem like you suck at bowling." Isabella said with a smirk as she leaned back in the seat watching him. "I hope you're prepared for that."

"I can handle anything, Elle." Jasper responded throwing the ball one more time to get a spare. "Handling Peter will be especially easy."

Isabella smirked, "What comes after my victory in bowling? I know you have something else up your sleeve, Jay."

Jasper smirked, "We still have some time to waste before my big finale, so there's no need to rush things."

"Can I guess what it is?" Isabella questioned curiously.

"You can try, but I highly doubt you'll be able to get it." Jasper responded with a smirk. "I've done very well in keeping things hidden."

Isabella smirked as she stood. "I always enjoy a challenge, Jay."

-Page Break-

Peter sat beside Riley in utter silence. The two of them had been in the same positions since Garrett left to hunt.

"Do you want me to tell you what occurred?" Riley questioned softly as he avoided making eye contact with the other vampire. It had been days now and yet; they had barely spoken about what was revealed between them.

Peter shook his head, "No." He responded calmly. "I think whatever happened between you and my Elysia, was something I wasn't meant to know. I know what she wanted me to know, and I know this is something she didn't want me to know. It'd be an invasion of her privacy if you were to tell me."

Riley nodded in understanding, he wouldn't want to invade her privacy either. "This Jasper guy, he's a good guy right? He won't hurt her, will he?"

Peter shook his head. "Despite all the rumors that surround Jasper, he's not as violent as he would seem. Elysia is his world, he'd never do anything to hurt her. The protectiveness you feel over Garrett, it's the same that Jasper feels for her. He'd protect her with his life. Jasper is perfect for her; he can really understand what it is that she went through. He's also the most patient man in the world, and that's just perfect when it comes to Elysia."

Riley nodded, "Do you mind telling me more about her? She's a different person now than when I knew her."

Peter smirked, and took out his phone. "I have pictures to match every story. Let me start with our trip to Disney land."

Riley looked confused, "How were you able to go to Disney land?"

"Her gift, she controls the weather. It was nice and cloudy the day we went, so no chance of sparkling." Peter said with a smirk. "She's quite talented for a vampire."

Riley took the offered phone, a small smile tugging at his lips as he was able to see her genuine smile. She had memories that were better than he could have ever hoped for. "Did she get on all the rides?"

Peter nodded, "That was the goal, and we more than accomplished it. She even made me watch the light show, which is horrible by the way, the music is loud and obnoxious."

Riley went to the next picture. "Which ride is this?"

"That is the Buzz Light Year one." Peter said with a frown. "It's a moving shooting game, and she won. She wouldn't let me live it down and she would not consent to a rematch."

An hour later that is how Garrett found the pair. Peter describing different memories while Riley looked over the photos. Garrett contemplated disturbing them, he finally moved settling himself beside Riley. He placed his arm around Riley, allowing Riley to rest against his shoulder. Garrett tilted his head down to kiss the top of Riley's head. He smiled warmly as in response Riley tilted his head upwards and kissed his jaw.

Nothing truly made Garrett happier than knowing that his Riley was content.

-Page Break-

Jasper took Isabella's hand and led her through the last of the mountain trail. "Doing okay?" he questioned concerned.

"I don't get tired, Jay." Isabella responded with a smirk. "but why have we been hiking in the middle of the night? Is it even the middle of the night? It feels like it may be early morning now."

"It's almost 5." Jasper responded, "And this is the final part of our date."

Isabella smiled as they reached the top of the mountain. She followed after Jasper and smiled as he lifted her up and sat down with her in his lap. Resting her head against his shoulder she looked at the view in front of them. "The sunset? Really?"

Jasper smirked, "It's the most cliché part of a date, I figured it was also the best way to end our date."

Isabella smiled, she leaned forward and kissed Jasper's neck. "It's as close too perfect as I could ever think of, Jay

Jasper wrapped both his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Have you ever just watched the sunrise?"

Isabella nodded, "It's never been this beautiful before, but I believe that has a lot to do with you being here. Last time, it was with Pete, and we spent most of the time hitting each other with snowballs."

Jasper smiled, "You and Peter do tend to get distracted when you're together."

"It's a side effect of being so in sync with each other." Isabella responded with a smirk. "That and we both tend to act like children a lot of the time."

Jasper grinned widely as the sun began to rise and his Elle stilled completely as she looked at the image of the sun rising. He kissed her temple and watched as her face lit up at the beautiful sight before them. He had seen the sunrise countless times in his past, but watching her was a vision he would never get tired of. She looked so peaceful and content in this moment, he was almost hoping that they could stay in this place in time for the rest of their eternity.

Jasper groaned out as his phone rang insistently. "I'm going to kill him as soon as he gets back."

Isabella laughed lightly, "You can't really hurt him, Jay, you love him, his annoying tendencies and all included."

Jasper sighed but picked up the phone, "Hello, Peter."

"I've got a lot of news for you, Major!" Peter said excitedly through the phone. "I'm talking some big news, mostly good, but some really bad news, but we'll skip the bad until it's completely necessarily. Are you and my little Elysia calm enough in your mating instincts for me to come home? I've given you a week, I'm hoping that was enough."

"Don't worry, Pete." Isabella responded. "We're mature enough to keep it in our pants when you're around. We're not complete animals, you know."

"I have to be sure, I mean during your practice fighting I came a little close there." Peter said with suffering sigh. "I'll be back in two days' time; it shouldn't take a long time to get home. And I'm bringing Garrett and his mate along, we have some business to be doing. So, don't get all surprised when I show up with two vampires." Peter said.

Jasper nodded, "Please tell Garrett that I can't wait to meet his mate, I'm sure the man is a real saint if he can put up with Garrett's attitude."

"You knew Garret was gay?" Peter questioned trying and failing to hide his surprise.

"He never felt any sort of lust towards women, only men. I made the guess and went with it." Jasper responded amused. "Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know!" Peter said angrily. "I don't have the gift to be able to feel other's emotions! It's not easy for me to be able to figure out these sort of things! Why didn't you tell me something?!"

"I figured you knew." Jasper responded sincerely. "With the way you two flirted with each other, I thought it was obvious."

"We did not flirt!" Peter responded in disbelief.

"Yeah, you did." Jasper responded with a smirk. "Peter, you're sort of a natural born flirt, and when you flirted with Garrett he flirted back."

Peter sighed out. "Never realized… Anyway we'll be home in two days. I'll see you guys then, and get all your mating done by then, I don't want to have to walk in on anything. I'm not sure if I'll be able to burn my eyes off."

Isabella rolled her eyes as Peter hung up, but then a wide smirk came onto her face. "I think for once we're going to have to do what Pete says." She said as she moved to be able to face Jasper, her legs resting on either side of him. "We should get in as much 'mating' as we can."

Jasper laughed, his hands resting on her hips as he returned her smirked. "I think you may be right, Elle."


End file.
